Mi verdadera madre
by MariLoud
Summary: La vida de Lincoln va de mal en peor conforme pasan los días en la casa Loud y Lori quién es la verdadera madre de Lincoln decide que ya es hora de revelárselo
1. La verdad

La situación dentro de la casa de la familia Loud ha ido empeorando conforme pasa el tiempo después de los eventos de "No Sugh Luck" poco a poco la familia ha ido excluyendo a Lincoln de todas las actividades familiares hasta el punto de que han olvidado de que el exista, pero una sola persona no se ha olvidado de Lincoln y esa es su hermana Lori, estos dos han empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos y se están empezando a volver más unidos, del otro lado sus otras nueve hermanas lo habían empezado a tratar horrible, Lynn lo golpea cada vez que puede, luan le realiza bromas con un tomo muy subido que le han llegado a provocar heridas, de parte de Lana y lola una le cortaba el cabello mientras dormía y se lo pintaba de algún color extravagante y la otra le colocaba alguno de sus animales en su cama mientras dormía o le ponía algo para que lo piquen o muerdan por otro lado Lucy le realizaba hechizos de magia negra sobre el que le provocan tragedias sobre él, Luna por su parte metía sus amplificadores en el cuarto de Lincoln y los tocaba a todo volumen o lo intentaba golpear con su guitarra, Leni por su lado solo ignoraba a Lincoln como si nunca hubiera nacido para él era lo peor que lo ignorasen y peor de parte de Lori

De un día para otro las cosas llegaron a punto límite para Lincoln que lo orillaría a buscar una salida rápida a su sufrimiento.

El comenzó del fin inicio la mañana del sábado cuando Lori fue a ver a Lincoln si ya se había despertado.

Linc puedo pasar- dijo lori mientras tocaba la puerta.

S-si a-a-delante dijo Lincoln con la vos quebradiza.

Lori entro al cuarto de su hermanito y lo vio hay vestido con el tonto traje de ardilla.

Mmm Lynn tiene partido hoy- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lincoln mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto lori preocupada.

No- dijo Lincoln mientras se daba la vuelta dejando ver que tenía el ojo morado y el labio hinchado.

Linc- dijo lori mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Lincoln- fue Lynn verdad.

Si- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana y comenzaba a sollozar.

Shhh... tranquilo Linc- dijo Lori tratando de calmar a Lincoln- como fue que te dijo que te lo pusieras.

Flashback.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Lynn se despertó porque soñó que su equipo perdía el partido de mañana y en su sueño vio Lincoln y dedujo que por la mala suerte que tiene Lincoln perdió su equipo, Lynn se levantó de su cama, fue a su ropero tomo el traje de ardilla y se encamino al cuarto de su hermano menor, entro sin siquiera tocar, se subió a la cama de su hermano y con su mano le tapo la nariz y esto provoco que Lincoln se despertara y ver la imagen de su hermana seria le provoco miedo.

Bien pequeño Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

Si Lynn- dijo Lincoln con miedo.

Sabes que mañana es mi partido y no quiero que tu mala suerte provoque que pierda el partido- dijo de manera seria y amenazadora.

Si lose- dijo Lincoln.

Mira lo que traje para ti- dijo Lynn y le enseño el traje de Ardilla- te lo vas a poner de una vez porque no quiero que tu mala suerte me afecte desde la mañana.

Pero- dijo Lincoln.

Pero que- dijo enojada Lynn

Pero no te he provocado mala suerte en tus partidos- dijo Lincoln con miedo.

Te lo vas a poner y punto final quedó claro Linc- dijo Lynn amenazando.

Lynn no me obligues a usar eso- dijo con miedo Lincoln.

Eso es un no- dijo muy enojada.

Como Lincoln no respondió y eso le dio a entender que era un no su respuesta, Lynn muy enojada por su negación a usar el traje de ardilla, comenzó a golpear a Lincoln y esta para hasta que vio que Lincoln tenía ya su ojo muy morado y el labio roto

Bien ahora dime ¿vas a usar el traje o no?- dijo preguntando.

Si, si, si lo usare- dijo con mucho miedo y comenzando a llorar.

Bien hasta mañana hermanito- dijo Lynn mientras se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

Fin del Flashback.

Cuando Lincoln termino de contar lo que paso se puso a llorar y la reacción de lori fue abrazarlo y consolarlo hasta que se calmó por alguna razón el abrazo de lori lo calmo y se sitio seguro en los brazos de lori pero ella se sentí mal consigo mismo al oír como lo trato Lynn algo dentro de ella se empezaba a romper.

Linc- dijo lori mientras le limpia las lágrimas a su hermanito con sus manos

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Vamos a desayunar y veras como el día va a pasar rápido- dijo lori aguantado las ganas de llorar.

El desayuno era igual como todos los días le servían su comida de mala gana sus padres y sus nueve hermanas le empezaban a molestar cuando este se acusa su papa le dice siempre lo mismo

Sea hombre y aguántese- dijo su padre.

Lincoln no respondía cuando su padre le decía eso ya que podría provocar que se enoje y si este se enoja las cosas terminan mal para él.

Cuando el desayuno termino a Lincoln le pusieron a hacer el quehacer de la cocina y cuando este término la cocina fue ver para que lo llamaba su mama ya que estaba gritando su nombre

Lincoln!- gritaba su nombre su mama.

Si mama- dijo Lincoln.

¿Ya terminaste la cocina?- pregunto su mama.

Si mama- dijo Lincoln.

Bien ahora ve a hacer el quehacer del cuarto de tus hermanas- dijo su mama ordenándole.

Pero porque yo- dijo Lincoln.

Porque yo te estoy mandando y tus hermanas están ayudando a Lynn a prepararse para su partido de la tarde- dijo enojada primero y luego feliz cuando decía lo de Lynn.

Si mama- dijo Lincoln y salió del cuarto.

Salió del cuarto de su mama y cuando estaba subiendo se topó con lana y le dijo.

Valla parece que la ardillita le faltan sus nueces- dijo Lana y le dio un golpe en la entre pierna a Lincoln.

Auch- dijo Lincoln mientras se retorcía de dolor por el golpe de Lana.

Bueno no las encontré ardillita, ve a hacer la limpieza y limpia bien donde están mis mascotas- dijo lana burlándose de mi

Ya en el segundo piso Lincoln realizo la limpieza de todos los cuartos de sus siete hermanas cuando entro al cuarto de sus hermanas Lori y Leni ya estaba limpio y en su cama Lori estaba acostada, esta se veía un poco sucia por haber limpiado su cuarto.

Lori- dijo Lincoln.

La voz de Lincoln hizo que lori se despertara.

¿Linc?- pregunto lori.

¿Por qué hiciste la limpieza?- pregunto Lincoln.

Porque mi hermanito hizo ya hizo mucha limpieza hoy- dijo lori de manera tierna

Está bien Lori- dijo Lincoln mientras sonreía.

Lincoln bajo a avisarle a su madre que termino de hacer la limpieza, cuando le dijo a su madre esta le dijo.

Bien ahora vete a tu cuarto y espera a que te llamemos para irnos al partido de tu hermana entendido- dijo la señora Loud.

Si mama- dijo el peli blanco.

Al salir de la habitación fue a la cocina donde estaban Luan y Luna, entro lo más rápido tratando de evitar a sus hermanas cuando estas dos notaron la presencia de su hermano se acercaron a él una adelante y otra atrás de el.

Oh miren si es el pequeño Lincoln- dijo luna.

Que haremos contigo hoy- dijo Luan- ya se tengo una idea.

Cuando dijo esto luan, Lincoln trato de correr de sus hermanas pero fue de en balde ya que luna agarro por la espalda.

Sostenlo hay ya regreso- dijo luan saliendo de la cocina

Está bien- dijo Luna.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que luan regresara y Lincoln trataba de convencer a luna de que lo deje.

Por favor enserio luna suéltame hare lo que quieras pero déjame ir- dijo Lincoln comenzando a llorar.

Luna lo le prestó atención a nada de lo que decía Lincoln pasaron un par de minutos mas y para que llegara Luan.

¿Por qué tardaste mucho en llegar?- dijo luna preguntado.

No fue fácil juntarlos a todos- dijo Luan.

Está bien pónselos ya- dijo luna.

Ya voy- dijo luan.

En su mano luan tenía guanos que iba a meter dentro del pantalón de su hermano, jalo en pantalón con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha puso los gusanos dentro del pantalón, la cara de Lincoln en ese momento era de asco y enojo y de odio a sus hermanas, luan lo tomo y le dijo.

Linda bebe ardillita ya quieres que comer, nos vemos a el partido- dijo luan.

Nos vemos bebita- dijo luna dándole una nalgada a Lincoln.

Cuando sus hermanas dejaron la cocina Lincoln callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar, dentro de él se preguntaba porque casi todas sus hermanas lo trataban mal.

Que fue lo que hice mal- dijo Lincoln llorando a lado de una de las ventilas del ducto de ventilación.

Al otro extremo del ducto de ventilación se encontraba Lori sentada escuchando todo lo que paso y su única reacción fue empezar a llorar.

Perdóname, perdóname mi pequeño por no protegerte- dijo Lori- pero descuida esto terminara pronto mi pequeño

En el estadio de la escuela de Royal Woods.

Faltaban diez minutos para que empezara el partido y la familia Loud ya se encuentran en sus asientos me dos miembros de la familia, los dos miembros faltantes se encontraban en el campo uno se preparaba para jugar y el otro se encontraba disfrazado de ardilla para dar buena suerte al equipo.

El partido comenzó y los cinco minutos el equipo de Lynn realizo un gol, al poco tiempo el equipo contrario realizo un gol, antes de terminar el primer tiempo del partido el equipo de Lynn realizo otro gol, en el medio tiempo algunos de los asistentes salían al baño y otros empezaron a molestar la Lincoln por estar disfrazado de ardilla y este solo se tenía que aguantar los insultos de sus compañeros y del equipo, en la gradas Lori estaba hecha pedazos al ver como trataban a su hermanito y esta le empezó a reprochar a su madre.

Como puedes dejar que lo traten así- dijo enfadada Lori.

Que resulta que ahora te importa- dijo de manera irónica la señora Loud.

Siempre me ha importado- dijo enojada Lori.

Si lo que digas- dijo la señora Loud.

Yo no me voy a quedar aquí a ver como maltratan a Lincoln- dijo enojada

Has lo que quieras- dijo la señora Loud.

Después de la pequeña pelea entre Lori y su mama esta se decidió irse del estadio, ya afuera del estadio saco su celular y le marco a Bobby.

Hola bebe Bobby- dijo Lori de manera triste.

Hola Lori, estas bien- dijo Bobby

No ya no lo soporto- dijo comenzado a llorar.

Tranquila Lori, no llores- dijo Bobby tratando de consolar a Lori

No soporto que traten así a mi hijo- dijo Lori.

Tranquila amor hoy los sacare a los dos de ahí- dijo Bobby.

Gracias Bobby- dijo Lori.

Ya tengo la habitación para Lincoln en mi casa- dijo Bobby.

Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí- dijo Lori alegre mientras dejaba de llorar.

Aria esto y más por mi amada- dijo Bobby.

Gracias amor- dijo Lori.

Hoy a las tres de la mañana voy por ustedes- dijo Bobby.

Si estaremos listos- dijo Lori.

Hasta las tres amor, adiós te amo- dijo Bobby.

Adiós te amo- dijo Lori.

Después de terminar la llamada con Bobby, Lori se encamino de regreso a su casa por última vez para recoger sus cosas.

De regresos en el estadio el segundo tiempo comenzó a los quince minutos del partido el equipo de Lynn metió un gol, quince minutos después el equipo contrario realizo dos anotaciones seguidas, los últimos quince minutos del partido fueron de mucha tensión, ninguno de los dos equipo realizo ninguna notación el partido termino en empate, cuando el árbitro dio el pitazo de que termino el partido nadie estaba contento y triste, pero Lincoln sabía que para él no era nada bueno, poco después de que el partido termino Lincoln ya sabía lo que le esperaba cerca de la salida pero creía que esta vez se libraría de la golpiza por parte de su hermana pero no este ves no fue así.

Linki- dijo Lynn de manera tierna.

Si Lynn- dijo Lincoln con miedo.

Sabes que hoy empatamos verdad- dijo de manera tierna.

Si Lynn- dijo Lincoln con miedo.

Sabes lo que eso significa verdad- dije de manera tierna y amenazante.

Lincoln no dijo nada ya que sabía lo que se aproximaba.

Tienes tres para correr pequeño Linki- dijo de manera tierna y amenazante mientras que dé tras de ella sacaba su bate de béisbol.

Uno- dijo de manera tierna

Lincoln arranco a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Dos- dijo de manera tierna

Lincoln ya se estaba alejando de Lynn

Tres- dijo Lynn de manera tierna y arranco a correr después de terminar la cuenta.

Lynn no tardo demasiado en alcanzar a Lincoln y con lo alcanzo con el bate le pego en la pierna provocando que este se callera, cuando ya estaba en el suelo Lynn comenzó a golpearlo con el bate en el estómago, Lynn dejo de golpearlo cuando su hermano empezó a escupir sangre.

Fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Lynn limpiándose el sudor.

Lincoln no podía responder por que estaba llorando mientras escupía sangre, Lynn se incoó para decirle algo a su hermano.

No quiero que ensucies mi traje con tu sangre si- dijo Lynn.

Lincoln no respondió solo hico un par de ruido que para Lynn significo que sí.

Eso lo tomo como si te veo en casa Linki- dijo Lynn dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln después de eso se fue del estadio dejando a su hermano solo.

Después de una hora Lincoln se recuperó de la golpiza que Lynn le propino, el camino de regreso a su casa tardo mucho más de lo normal debido a que golpes aun le dolían demasiado y caminaba muy despacio el trayecto de la escuela a su casa duro dos horas, ya en su casa la entra de enfrente estaba cerrada y toco un par de veces y como nadie le abrió fue a la parte de atrás e intento abrir la puerta pero también estaba cerrada y la única forma de entrar que le quedaba era por la puerta del perro, ya adentro de la casa en la cocina se encontró a Lucy, luna y Luan, estas tres vieron entrar a su hermano por la puerta del perro y no dudaron en hacerle burla.

Oh miren si llago el perrito- dijo Luan.

Si se ve que está cansado- dijo Luna.

No creen que tenga sed- dijo Lucy.

Si ha de tener sed- dijeron Luan y Luna.

Lucy tomo un vado y lo lleno de agua esta se lo iba a dar su hermano para que lo tomara pero en ves se lo lanzo en la cara y sus otras dos hermanas se burlaron de el después de esto las tres se fueron de la cocina, Lincoln se levantó y fue a buscar que comer cuando entro algo de comer se dispuso a cenar, cuando termino se subió a su cuarto a tratar de descansar un poco.

Ya en su cuarto se quitó el traje de ardilla dejando expuesto su cuerpo lleno de moretones que le dejo la golpiza de Lynn, cuando Lincoln estaba en ropa interior llamaron a su puerta

Linki puedo pasar- dijo Lori.

Cl- cla- cla- claro- dijo Lincoln buscando algo con que taparse lo golpes.

Por qué tardaste mucho en llegar- dijo Lori preocupada- que esos esos moretones- dijo Lori asustada.

Cuales moretones- dijo Lincoln.

Esos- dijo Lori jalando la manta que cubría a Lincoln

Lori al contemplar los golpes en el cuerpo de su hijo se puso a llorar, Lincoln trato de consolarla pero no podía entre llanto y llanto de Lori dijo.

No dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar mi pequeño- dijo Lori

¿Pequeño?- dijo Lincoln preguntado.

Mira Lincoln hay algo que durante todo este tiempo te he estado ocultando- dijo Lori.

Que es- dijo Lincoln de manera curiosa.

Mira Lincoln esto paso cuando yo tenía seis años en la escuela Royal Wood hubo un intento de antenado varias personas armadas entraron a la escuela y tomaron a mí y mis compañeros como rehenes todo esto duro dos días hasta que nos rescataron pero mientras esto pasaba los secuestradores abusaron de las niñas que se encontraban en el salón y yo fui una de las niñas de las que abuzaron cuando esto termino a los cinco meses después les dije a mis padres que no me sentía nada mal y además me estaba creciendo demasiado mi panza y me llevaron a doctor después de poco pruebas el doctor le dijo a mis padres que estaba embarazada y yo en ese momento le dije a mis padres lo que me hicieron pasaron los meses y cuando tu naciste me dijeron que te iban a dar en adopción ya que no querían tener nada de los que abuzaron de mí en la casa pero yo te defendí hasta que decidieron que te quedes pero nunca te quisieron bien Lincoln- dijo Lori mientras lloraba

La reacción de Lincoln fue de confusa al sabes que Lori es su verdadera madre pero esto relacionaría muchas cosas de la personalidad de Lincoln con la de Lori y poco más de un año la familia Loud empezó a tratar mal a Lincoln y eso sería un razón.

Linki- dijo Lori.

Lincoln solo se soltó a llorar y abrazo a Lori, después de un rato Lincoln solo tu su madre.

Entonces eres mi mama- dijo Lincoln muy alegre.

Si Linki- dijo Lori sonriendo- y hoy nos vamos de aquí- dijo Lori.

¿Cómo que hoy nos vamos de aquí?- dijo Lincoln preguntado.

Si pequeño hoy dejamos la casa Loud para que no suframos de nuevo- dijo Lori alegre.

Y adonde iremos Lori digo mama- dijo Lincoln.

A casa de Bobby hay viviremos desde ahora- dijo Lori alegre.

La casa de Bobby la hermana de Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Si por que la pregunta Linki- dijo Lori.

Por nada- dijo Lincoln.

Está bien alista todas tus cosas que Bobby viene por nosotros a las tres de la mañana- dijo Lori.

Después de eso Lori salió del cuarto de Lincoln y este se puso a guardar sus cosas cuando termino de guardar todo una nostalgia enorme vino a el de los tiempos de antes que lo trataran mal pero de un día a otro cambio y todo se volvió malo, Lori toco la puerta de Lincoln y entro.

Linki ya es la hora toma tu maleta ya está Bobby cerca- dijo Lori.

Si mama- dijo Lincoln.

.

Chicos este es un fanfic que ya se había tomado antes pero esta es mi versión y es diferente a todas espero que les guste mucho


	2. Nueva vida

Lori y Lincoln tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa Loud, antes de caminar unas calles para llegar al coche de Bobby, Lincoln y Lori se detuvieron a ver por ultima ves la casa en la que crecieron y vivieron los mejores momentos de su vida además de ser testigo del declive de la vida de Lincoln de un año para otro, después de contemplar la casa por un rato más Lincoln y Lori reanudaron su caminata, dos calles después se encontraba el coche de Bobby al acercarse prendió los faros para que vieran madre e hijo que hay estaba cuando los dos estaban al lado del auto Bobby se bajó del auto para abrir la puerta a los dos, con los dos abordo Bobby cerro las puertas

Hola, buenas noches amor- dijo Bobby saludando de beso a Lori.

Hola, buenas noches bebe Bobby- dijo Lori dándole un beso o Bobby.

Hola Lincoln – dijo Bobby saludando a Lincoln.

Hola Bobby- dijo Lincoln.

Están listos- dijo Bobby preguntando.

Vámonos- dijo Lori.

Bobby arranco el coche y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa de Bobby y como esta se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad tardaron cuarenta minutos en llegar y durante el camino Lori y Bobby iban platicando de variadas cosas hasta que noto que su pequeño ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Linki- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lincoln mientras bostezaba.

Duerme un poco yo te despierto cuando lleguemos- dijo Lori de manera tierna.

No Lori digo mama no tengo sueño- dijo Lincoln mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

Linki ya estás cansado duerme un poco si- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el rostro de su hijo.

Si mama- dijo mientras se acostaba y empezaba a quedar dormido.

Hasta mañana pequeño- dijo Lori mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza.

Poco tiempo después Lincoln se quedó dormido, Lori y Bobby notaron esto y fue el momento que aprovecharon para hablar de cosas más personales.

¿Le vamos a decir?- dijo Bobby preguntando a Lincoln.

Todo a su tiempo- dijo Lori sonriéndole a Bobby.

Si amor- dijo Bobby mientras tomaba de la mano a Bobby.

Cuando el coche llego a la casa de la familia Santiago en ese momento Ronnie Anne estaba regresando a su cuarto después de ir al baño y esta noto que el coche de su hermano estaba llegando a casa así que bajo a averiguar por qué estaba llegando a esta hora, una vez que ya estaba en la primera planta estaba parada frente a la puerta esperando a que entrara para regañarlo pero cuando la puerta se abrió la imagen que contemplo en ese momento fue a su hermano que entrando cargando a Lincoln y la cara de Ronnie fue de sorpresa y le pregunto a su hermano.

Hermano... Po... po... po... Por qué esta Lincoln aquí y por qué lo estas cargando- dijo Ronnie Anne sorprendida mientras le preguntaba a su hermano.

Mira Ronnie te lo contare bien mañana pero lo que tienes que sabes por ahora es que Lincoln y Lori van a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante- dijo Bobby serio mientras seguía su camino.

Ronnie se quedó sorprendía por lo que dijo su hermano, atrás de su hermano entro Lori cargado dos maletas y supuso que eran la de ella y la de Lincoln cuando Lori paso a su lado está la saludo

Hola Ronnie- dijo lori alegre.

Hola lori- dijo Ronnie- asi que ahora van a vivir aquí- dijo nerviosa.

Si... espero que no te moleste- dijo algo apenada Lori.

No para nada- dijo Ronnie nerviosa- no al contrario me alegra- dijo aun nerviosa.

Gracia por dejarnos tu familia vivir aquí- dijo Lori feliz.

De nada Lori para esta la familia no- dijo nerviosa y alegre.

Amm... sabes por qué estamos viviendo aquí- dijo Lori con un poco de miedo y nerviosa.

No... dijo Bobby que después me va a decir- dijo Ronnie.

mmm... bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo Lori mientras baja de momento las maletas que cargaba y le daba un abrazo a Ronnie- hasta mañana Ronnie- dijo alegre.

Hasta mañana Lori- dijo alegre Ronnie.

Después de despedirse Lori tomos las maletas y subió por las escaleras al segundo piso donde Bobby la estaba esperando y continuaron su camino al cuarto de Bobby pero antes este le mostro donde dormiría su hijo de ahora en adelante después de ver que su hijo estuviera bien y le diera su beso de buenas los dos fueron al cuarto de Bobby pero alguien desde la escaleras los espiaba y era Ronnie Anne.

A esta le curiosidad ver a Lincoln dormir así que entro al cuarto donde estaba, poco a poco se acercó a Lincoln y cuando estaban frente a frente, por poco el corazón se le detuvo a ver que Lincoln se veía muy demacrado más de lo normal y esto le provoco mucho miedo y tristeza al ver que amor secreto estaba mal.

No podía preguntarle ahorita tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para saber por qué estaban los dos Loud en su casa y las dos cosas más importantes era saber la verdad de por qué Lincoln estaba muy mal y porque ahora iban a vivir en su casa Lori y el.

Antes de salir le dio un beso de buenas noches y dijo

Te veo mañana Linki, te quiero- dijo Ronnie de manera romántica.

Después salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo esperando que mañana todo se aclare.

**Al día siguiente.**

Los primeros en despertarse fueron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, Ronnie se despertó normal como si para ella fuera un día como cualquier otro la diferencia esta vez fue que de golpe recordó que Lincoln vivía desde ayer en su casa, tomo su teléfono y reviso la hora eran las diez y cinco de la mañana por lo general a esta hora ella y Lincoln se empezaban a mensajear así que supuso que ya estaría despierto, Ronnie se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto con rumbo al del peli blanco en el camino se encontró a Lori y le dijo.

Ronnie Anne puedes despertar a Lincoln y le dices que baje a desayunar por favor - dijo Lori amablemente.

Claro Lori- dijo Ronnie Anne alegre.

Ronnie retomo su camino al cuarto del albino.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto nuevo de Lincoln este apenas se estaba despertando, este se despertó muy asustado y lagrimeando un poco además de estar sudando debido a que tuvo una pesadilla donde sus hermanas lo trataban mal como ya era costumbre para él, cuando este ya estaba más calmado noto que no estaba en casa si no en otra, en ese momento recordó todo lo que paso en la noche y como se quedó dormido en el auto de Bobby se dijo a si mismo.

mmmm... Debo estar en casa de Bobby y... - dijo Lincoln y se quedó sin palabras al recordar que estaba también la casa de Ronnie Anne, esto lo puso nervioso al recordar que de ahora en adelante los dos iban a vivir en la misma casa.

Mientras Lincoln pensaba como iba a ser su vida de hora en adelante afuera de su habitación se encontraba Ronnie Anne pensando lo mismo que el peliblanco de cómo iba a ser su vida a hora que los dos viven en la misma casa pero antes de esto había algo más importante el averiguar porque él y Lori van a vivir de ahora en su casa, golpeo la puerta esperando respuesta y la obtuvo.

¿Quién es?- pregunto el peliblanco.

Soy yo Linc- dijo la morena.

Ro... Ro... Ro... Ronnie- susurro Lincoln un poco nervioso.

Puedo pasar- dijo Ronnie.

a... cla... cla... claro adelante- dijo un poco nervioso.

Después de dar su respuesta Ronnie entro al cuarto de linc, ya adentro del cuarto ve acostado en su cama al peli blanco y esta se acerca hasta su cama con la mira en otra parte para que no note el peliblanco que está nerviosa y sonrojada, se sienta en su cama, el momento se vuelve tenso y Ronnie rompe el hielo sin mirar al linc.

Hola leme-o, dormiste bien- dijo Ronnie tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Hola Ronnie, dormí bien gracias por preguntar- dijo Lincoln tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ammm... dijo Lori que bajemos a desayunar- dijo Ronnie.

Está bien- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

Al terminar de hablar alzo la mirada y se quedó sorprendía al ver que su amor secreto se veía muy demacrado y con moretones en su cara, no pudo ver como estaba Lincoln en la noche ya que estaba oscuro y solo vio un poco de cómo se veía pero ahora si veía con claridad cómo se veía realmente, logro ocultar su mirada de preocupación y tristeza, Lincoln noto que Ronnie noto se veía extraña y le pregunto si estaba bien.

¿Ronnie estas bien?- dijo Lincoln preguntando.

Si linc- dijo Ronnie sonriendo falsamente.

Está bien- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

Te veo abajo para el desayuno leme-o- dijo Ronnie sonriendo.

Después se levantó de la cama del albino y salió de su cuarto, al cerrar la puerta empezaron a correr lagrimas por las mejillas de Ronnie al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Lincoln, en ese momento iba saliendo de su cuarto su hermano Bobby y vio Ronnie que estaba parada frente a la habitación de Lincoln y este se acercó a su hermanita para ver que le pasaba.

Hola Ronnie- dijo Bobby saludando a su hermana.

Esta no respondió, al estar frente de ella vio que estaba llorando.

Estas llorando- dijo Bobby en tono preocupado.

La reacción de Ronnie fue abrasar a su hermano

Ronnie que pasa- dijo Bobby pregunto un poco preocupado.

Lincoln se ve muy mal y no me gusta verlo asi- dijo Ronnie mientras sollozaba un poco.

Tranquila por eso esta aquí para que se recupera y sea el mismo Lincoln de antes- dijo Bobby consolando a su hermana.

Me prometes que va a estar bien- dijo Ronnie mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

Te lo prometo- dijo Bobby mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

Por cierto ¿por qué se vinieron a vivir con nosotros?- dijo preguntando Ronnie.

Eso te lo contare más al rato si- dijo Bobby respondiendo la pregunta de su hermana.

Y mama sabe que Lori y Lincoln van a vivir con nosotros- dijo preguntado.

Si también ya lo sabe- dijo Bobby de manera tranquila.

Está bien- dijo Ronnie.

Ven vamos a desayunar- dijo Bobby.

Si- dijo Ronnie.

Los dos bajaron con camino hacia la cocina donde Lori les había preparado el desayuno para los cuatro después de unos minutos bajo Lincoln a desayunar también, Lori, Ronnie y Bobby quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver a Lincoln porque eran evidente que no estaba bien debido a todo el maltrato que le provoco la familia Loud aun así lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

Al terminar de desayunar los cuatro lavaron los trastes que usaron, después de esto se sentaron a platicar de cómo iba a ser su nueva vida en la casa de los Santiago cuando terminaron de hablar Bobby le dijo a Ronnie Anne que le enseñara la casa a Lincoln mientras el y Bobby hablaban.

Ronnie puedes enseñarle la casa a Lincoln mientras Lori y yo hablamos por favor- dijo Bobby.

Esta bien, ven leme-o te enseñare la casa Santiago- dijo Ronnie

Si- dijo Lincoln mientras sonreía.

Los dos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

Mira linc esta es la sala, de ese lado se encuentra la el comedor y de donde acabamos de salir es la cocina- dijo Ronnie.

Jeje Ronnie se como es un casa- dijo Lincoln riendo un poco.

Ya lo se pero te estoy enseñando la casa santiago- dijo Ronnie.

Jeje bueno- dijo Lincoln

Ven vamos a segundo piso- dijo

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Cuando los dos subieron al segundo piso fue el momento perfecto para Bobby y Lori pudieran hablar bien.

Ya que los dos están arriba podemos hablar a hora- dijo Bobby.

Si- dijo Lori

¿Crees que tu familia venga a buscarte?- pregunto Bobby.

No lo creo y si vienen pondré la demanda por lo que le han hecho a mi hijo- dijo Lori de manera seria

Esta bien- dijo Bobby

Cuando crees que sea producente que le digamos a Lincoln que tú y yo... ya... s... sa... sabes... que... que ...nos ... ca ... casa... - dijo Bobby cuando fue interrumpido por Lori.

Casamos- dijo Lori.

Si eso- dijo Bobby un poco nervioso.

Le diré en los próximos días y Ronnie ya sabe por qué nos mudamos- dijo Lori preguntado.

No aun no lo sabe pero igual se lo diré en los próximos días- dijo Bobby.

Está bien- dijo Lori.

Sé que no es el momento ¿Lincoln llevara mis apellidos?- dijo Bobby preguntando.

Eso lo tendrá que decidir el amor- dijo Lori.

Si pero lo por mientras lo de nuestro matrimonio quedara en secreto- dijo Bobby

Cuando Bobby dijo secreto en ese momento Ronnie Anne y Lincoln estaban por entrar la cocina y solo Ronnie fue la que escucho la palabra secreto y esta se preguntó.

Secreto de que secreto hablaban mi hermano y Lori será acaso el motivo de por qué se vinieron a vivir Lori y Lincoln aquí o será otra cosa- dijo preguntando en su mente Ronnie.

Después de preguntarse eso Ronnie, ella y Lincoln entraron a la cocina para ver a los dos

Listo ya le enseñe toda la casa a linc- dijo Ronnie.

Si- dijo Bobby un poco nervioso creyendo que su hermanita escucho su plática con Lori

Ronnie podrías ayudar a Lincoln a acomodar sus cosas aquí- dijo Lori nerviosa por lo mismo que su ahora esposo Bobby.

Claro no hay problema, vamos Lincoln una carrera- dijo Ronnie.

Por supuesto- dijo alegre Lincoln.

Después de eso los dos salieron disparados al cuarto nuevo de Lincoln, pero aun dentro de la cabeza de la chica se preguntaba que secreto ocultaban esos dos.

En la cocina Lori y Bobby estaban preocupados.

Crees que nos hayan escuchado- dijo Lori nerviosa

Espero que no- dijoBobby.?nza a escribir tu historia


	3. El primer secreto

Los dos niños habían comenzaron su carrera de la cocina al cuarto nuevo de Lincoln donde estaban las maletas que los dos iban a desempacar, la carrera la gano Lincoln ya que Ronnie estaba distraída por el secreto que oculta su hermano y Lori.

Te gane- dijo Lincoln contento mientras jadeaba.

Ganaste porque te deje- dijo Ronnie.

Jajá si como no- dijo Lincoln mientras reía un poco.

Bueno vamos a guardar tus cosas- dijo Ronnie.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Acto seguido los dos entraron al cuarto, hay primero Lincoln tendió la cama con ayuda de su amiga, cuando terminaron sobre la cama colocaron las tres maletas que traía Lincoln, entre los dos comenzaron a desempacar la ropa de Lincoln, cuando llegaron a la maleta donde estaba la ropa interior de Lincoln este se sonrojo debido a que Ronnie tenía su ropa y esta noto el sonrojo de su amigo.

Que pasa leme-o- dijo Ronnie sonriendo.

Nada- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Seguro linc- dijo Ronnie mientras se reía tiernamente.

Si- dijo Lincoln un poco nervioso.

Los dos terminaron de desempacar la ropa de Lincoln y la guardaron en el ropero.

Listo terminamos- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijo Ronnie- por cierto deberías comprar nueva ropa interior que la que tienes ya está un poco rota- dijo mientras se reía un poco.

¡Ronnie Anne!- grito Lincoln nervioso y sonrojado.

Jejejeje solo bromeo- dijo Ronnie mientras sonreía.

Bueno- dijo Lincoln aun sonrojado

Lincoln te puedo preguntar algo- dijo Ronnie un poco nervioso.

Claro- dijo Lincoln contento.

Amm... ¿Por qué se vinieron a vivir aquí tú y Lori?- pregunto Ronnie un poco seria.

Lincoln no contesto la pregunta y así estuvieron unos minutos, mientras esos minutos pasaban el ambiente se empezó a poner muy tenso hasta que Ronnie hablo de nuevo.

Ammm... linc si no quieres contestar no hay problema- dijo Ronnie.

Ronnie volteo a ver a su amigo y vio que estaba lloriqueando la reacción de la chica fue abrazarlo y decirle.

Linki no hay problema si no me quieres decir pero no llores por favor si- dijo Ronnie.

Si- dijo Lincoln mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Después de un rato de estar abrazándose los dos se soltaron y por un momento se observaron y los dos estaban sonrojados, cuando uno noto el sonrojo del otro ambos miraron para lados opuestos y Lincoln dijo

mmm... Ronnie... después... te diré porque... Lori y yo nos vinimos a vivir aquí- dijo Lincoln un poco triste.

Si- dijo Ronnie.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Bobby y Lori seguían platicando

Y tu mama sabe de lo de nosotros- dijo Lori.

Aun... no... le... he dicho amor- dijo Bobby un poco nervioso.

Bueno- dijo Lori.

Pero le diré al rato que llegue- dijo Bobby.

¿Sabe toda la verdad?- pregunto Lori.

Solo sabe que maltrataban a Lincoln y tú no soportabas que lo trataran así- dijo Bobby.

¿Sabe que es mi hijo?- pregunto Lori.

Aun no lo sabe- dijo Bobby respondido la pregunta de Lori.

Le planeas decir- pregunto Lori.

Claro, solo estaba esperado a que los dos vivieran aquí para que me ayudes a decirle a mi mama la verdad- dijo Bobby.

Claro amor que te apoyare para decirle a tu mama- dijo Lori sonriéndole a Bobby.

Gracias bebe- dijo Bobby.

Ya se tardaron esos dos- dijo Lori.

Jejeje crees que llegue a ver algo más entre esos dos- pregunto Bobby mientras reía un poco.

Jejeje seria chistoso- dijo Lori que de igual manera reía.

Si tía y sobrino andando- dijo Bobby.

Pero aun así sería lindo- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Bobby.

¿Recuerdas el día de la cita doble?- pregunto Lori.

Claro cómo olvidar que ese día logramos que se asieran mas unidos además de los dos dieron su primer beso- dijo bobby contento.

No crees que las cosas se van a volver rara entro los dos cuando lo sepan- pregunto Lori.

Claro que se van a volver raras pero los dos vamos a estar hay para que las cosas entre ellos dos sigan normales- dijo Bobby.

Si, sabes siempre tiene una respuesta a todo por eso te quiero- dijo Lori

Cuando la joven pareja termino de hablar en ese momento entraron Ronnie y Lincoln a la cocina pero esta vez ninguno escucho nada de lo que hablaban Lori y Bobby.

Listo terminamos- dijo Ronnie.

¿Quieren acompañarnos a mí y Lori a comprar al centro comercial?- pregunto Bobby.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Está bien voy pero nada de cursilerías- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras cruza los brazos.

Está bien nada de cursilerías- dijo Lori mientras reía un poco.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa Santiago y subieron al auto de Bobby, el camino al centro comercial fue tranquilo las dos parejas iban platicando con su respectico acompañante, tardaron el llegar al centro comercial alrededor de veinte minutos, cuando llegaron al centro comercial Bobby le entrego a Ronnie Anne y a Lincoln una parte de la lista de cosas que tiene que comprar Bobby y le dijo.

Los veo en la caja nuevo no se tarden mucho noviecitos- dijo riendo un poco.

No somos novios- dijeron los dos un poco sonrojados.

Si como digan- dijo Bobby mientras tomaba de la mano a Lori para ir a comprar.

Lincoln comenzó a imitar a Bobby y Ronnie le sigue la corriente estuvieron los dos así por un rato hasta que inconscientemente por seguir el juego se tomaron de las manos cuando esto paso los dos se miraron fijamente y se pusieron rojos como tomate y al instante se soltaron de la mano, ninguno de los hablo por un momento hasta que Lincoln tomo la palabra.

¿Creo que deberíamos ir por las cosas no Ronnie?- dijo preguntando el peliblanco.

Si –dijo Ronnie mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa.

¿Que tenemos que comprar?- pregunto Lincoln.

Según Bobby lo que tenemos que comprar es: cinco cartones de leche, dos cajas de cereal, un cono de huevo, un envase de café, medio kilo de azúcar y dos paquetes de servilletas- dijo Ronnie mientras leía lista de Bobby.

Bien vamos a por ello nie-nie- dijo Lincoln riendo un poco además de estar un poco sonrojado.

No me digas así- dijo Ronnie enojada además de estar sonrojada.

Está bien nie-nie- dijo Lincoln mientras empezaba a caminar.

Que no me digas así- dijo Ronnie enojada mientras le daba la espalda a Lincoln.

Te veo en lácteos- dijo Lincoln ya alejado de Ronnie.

Que dijiste patético- pregunto Ronnie mientras se daba la vuelta ya que no escucho a Lincoln- oye no me dejes- dijo gritando mientras empezaba a correr.

Cuando Ronnie arranco a correr no se percató de que adelante estaba el piso mojado y se resbalo y cayó encima de Lincoln y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca del uno del otro, los dos estaban muy sonrojado ya que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de besarse.

Lincoln- dijo Ronnie apenada y sonrojada.

Si Ronnie- dijo Lincoln sonrojado y apenado.

Creo que deberíamos seguir con las compras- dijo Ronnie sonrojada.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y aún seguían sonrojados los dos, se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que hablo Lincoln.

Vamos por las cosas Ronnie- dijo Lincoln sonriéndole a Ronnie.

Si- dijo Ronnie.

Los dos amigos se encaminaron a buscar las cosas que Bobby les pedio debieron a ver tardado como una media hora en encontrar todo lo que Bobby les dijo, una vez que terminaron con la lista se dirigieron a la caja donde dijo Bobby que los esperaría, cuando llegaron la pareja estaba enojada

¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto enojada Lori.

Es que no encontramos las cosas- dijo Lincoln mintiendo.

Mmm... Bueno- dijo Lori no muy convencida.

Amorcito no te enojes los chicos ya están aquí los chicos- dijo Bobby tratando de tranquilizar a Lori- además no falta mucha para que llegue mi madre.

Está bien- dijo Lori.

Bobby tomo la canasta que Lincoln tenía cuando se la paso Lori puso mano en hombro de su hijo y le susurro

Deja que se adelanten los dos- dijo Lori susurrando.

Ronnie noto que los dos Loud se quedaron atrás pero no dijo nada ya que estaba ayudando a su hermano a poner las cosas en la caja registradora.

Lincoln lo siento por enojarme, me estaba preocupando que no llegaran los dos pensé que tal vez alguien de la familia se había topado con ustedes- dijo Lori preocupada.

No te preocupes Lori digo mama- dijo Lincoln contento.

Esto de ser mama es un poco difícil- dijo Lori sonriendo.

No te preocupes estoy seguro de que serás buena mama y no dejaras que nada me pase de nuevo- dijo Lincoln abrazando a su mama.

Claro que no Linki no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo- dijo Lori correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo

Y estoy seguro que cumplirás tu promesa mama- dijo Lincoln soltando a su mama.

Por cierto no hay problema si me llamas Lori o mama, pero claro me gustaría que me llamaras mama- dijo sonriendo.

Está bien mama- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

Regresemos con Bobby y Ronnie- dijo Lori.

Cuando terminaron de pagar las cosas se dirigieron de regreso al coche donde pusieron las compras en el portaequipaje, ya adentro del coche Bobby lo arranco y se puso en marcha de regreso a su casa.

En el camino Bobby y Lori iban platicando mientras que Ronnie y Lincoln iban callados hasta que la chica rompió el silencio

Linc para que te detuvo Lori- dijo susurrando.

Solo me pregunto porque nos tardamos- dijo susurrando un poco nervioso el peliblanco.

Mmm... bueno- dijo la morena no muy convencida de la respuesta.

El camino de regreso a casa fue algo callado de parte de los chicos de parte de los mayores se la pasaron platicando, cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Santiago entre los cuatro bajaron las cosas y las pusieron en la cocina.

Chicos gracias por acompañarnos pueden ir a hacer otras cosas mientras Lori y yo hacemos la comida- dijo Bobby sonriendo.

Si- dijeron los dos menores y salieron de la cocina.

Cuando los niños salieron de la cocina Lori y Bobby podían empezar a platicar de temas más delicados.

¿Falta mucho para que llegue tu mama?- pregunto Lori un poco nerviosa mientras preparaba la comida.

No ha de faltar como una media hora para que llegue mi mama- dijo Bobby mientras preparaba la comida.

Crees que lo tome bien lo nuestro y a Linki- dijo Lori.

Estoy seguro de que te va a querer mucho más de lo que te quiere y también va querer a su pequeño nieto- dijo sonriendo.

La reacción de Lori fue lanzase hacia su amado y besarlo apasionadamente y le dijo

Gracias- dijo Lori mientras se le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

No gracias a ti por dejarme comenzar junto a ti este nuevo capítulo en mi vida- dijo Bobby sonriendo mientras igual se le salían unas lágrimas.

Si bebe- dijo Lori feliz.

Amor no quiero arruinar este momento pero no falta mucho para que llegue mi mama y aparte no falta mucho para la comida- dijo riendo un poco.

No te preocupes no arruinas nada al contrario lo haces mejor- dijo Lori- aparte también hay que terminar la comida- dijo feliz

Si bebe- dijo Bobby.

Amor- dijo Lori un poco seria.

Mande- dijo Bobby

Como crees que tome la noticia Ronnie Anne... porque ya sabes ellos parecen más que amigos y ahora va ser Lincoln su sobrino- dijo Lori un poco nerviosa.

De hecho no me había puesto a pensar en eso pero estoy seguro de que lo va a cuidar y querer más aun- dijo Bobby mientras le sonreía a Lori

Está bien confiare en ti bubuosito- dijo Lori.

Mientras tanto en arriba cada uno estaba un su habitación.

Ronnie ha estado muy pensativa desde que llego Lincoln a vivir a su casa ya que nadie le ha dicho porque tiene los moretones y porque se fueron de la casa Loud pero si supiera la verdad lo más seguro es que quisiera golpear a cada una de las hermanas de Lincoln así que era mejor que por el momento no supiera la verdad.

por qué nadie me quiere decir porque Lincoln y Lori están aquí- dijo enojada mientras le pegaba a su almohada.

Que acaso no confían en mi- dijo la morena mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Mmm... bueno creo que tendré que esperar para que me digan- dijo pelinegra resignada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de peliblanco este se encontraba sentado en la cama sin hacer nada, aun después de haber pasado una noche y medio día en otra casa este creía que en cualquier momento entraría Lynn al cuarto pateando la puerta y lo empezaría a usar como saco de boxeo o lo culparía de haber perdido algún partido pero esta vez nada de esto ocurriría pero el aun tenia este miedo.

Creo que el miedo término- fue lo único que dijo Lincoln.

El tiempo paso rápido ya que de un momento a otro la mama de Bobby la señora Santiago había llegado a casa, cuando entro el olor de comida recién hecha llego a su nariz así que camino a la cocina donde se topó a Lori y su hijo Bobby preparando la comida así que los saludo

Hola chicos- dijo María.

Hola mama- dijo Bobby.

Hola señora santiguo- dijo Lori nerviosa.

Lori me da gusto que ya estés aquí- dijo alegre María.

Mu... muchas gracias señora Santiago por aceptarnos a mí y a Lincoln en su casa- dijo Lori mientras se le salían unas lágrimas.

No hay de que Lori sabes que eres bienvenida aquí después de todo lo que pasaste tú y Lincoln- dijo María abrazando a Lori.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse Bobby dijo que la comida ya estaba lista y Lori fue hacia las escaleras para llamar a Ronnie Anne y Lincoln.

Ronnie y Lincoln la comida ya está lista- dijo Lori gritando.

Después de cinco minutos los dos menores bajaron, primero bajo Ronnie Anne cuando esta vio a su mama fue corriendo a su mama y salto sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

Hola mama- dijo Ronnie Anne feliz.

Hola Ronnie- dijo María abrazando a su hija.

Cuando Ronnie bajo de los brazos de su mama y se sentó en la mesa en ese momento entro Lincoln por la puerta, cuando lo vio María se quedó sorprendida al ver a Lincoln muy demacrado y con moretones en los brazos, en ese momento supo que Bobby le mintió de cómo se encontraba Lincoln cuando le pidió si los dos Loud se podían quedar en su casa.

Hola Lincoln- dijo la María.

Hola señora Santiago y por cierto muchas gracias por dejarme a mí y a Lori quedarnos en su casa- dijo Lincoln.

No hay de que- dijo María.

Después de que el peliblanco y la señora Santiago terminaran de saludarse Lincoln se sentó en la mesa, entro Bobby y Lori sirvieron la comida, la hora de la comida paso más de lo normal entre la familia Santiago y los dos Loud, la plática fue fluida entre las dos familias, una vez terminada la comida llego el momento en el la señora Santiago quería saber bien porque Lincoln se entraba en tan mal estado.

Bien Bobby ahora me dirás porque me mentiste- dijo la señora Santiago.

Bueno creo que me debo retirar y los dejo hablar – dijo Ronnie un poco incomoda.

No Ronnie creo que vas a querer escuchar todo- dijo Bobby.

Bueno- dijo un poco nerviosa Ronnie

Ahora me dirás Roberto- dijo seria la señora Santiago.

Cuando te pedí permiso para que Lori y Lincoln vivieran aquí no te dije todo completo- dijo un poco nervioso.

Mire señora Santiago la razón por la que Bobby no le dijo la verdad completa es que podría traernos problemas a mí y a... mi... Hi... Hijo- dijo Lori.

Cuando Lori dijo hijo sus ojos se abrieron como platos creía que Bobby había embarazado a Lori y no que Lori se refería a Lincoln

Hijo... Lori estas embarazada- dijo sorprendida la señora Santiago.

No me entendió bien, no estoy embarazada es que... li... lin... Lincoln es mi hijo- dijo Lori nerviosa.

Cuando Lori dijo que Lincoln es su hijo la señora Santiago como Ronnie Anne se quedaron sorprendidas ya que desde que Bobby y Lori andaban sabía que Lincoln era su hermano no su hijo.

li... lin... Lincoln es tu hijo- dijo titubeando la señora Santiago.

Si- dijo Lori.

Cuando la confesión salió al aire Ronnie Anne se quedó sin palabras y miro a su mejor amigo que ahora resulta es el hijo de la novia de su hermano esta no decía nada solo estaba escuchando para saber bien todo.

Y como fue que te embarazaste de Lincoln- pregunto la señora Santiago pero después de analizar lo que pregunto- Lori no tienes que contestar si no quieres- dijo de nuevo.

paso cuando yo tenía seis años en la escuela Royal Wood hubo un intento de antenado varias personas armadas entraron a la escuela y tomaron a mí y mis compañeros como rehenes todo esto duro dos días hasta que nos rescataron pero mientras esto pasaba los secuestradores abusaron de las niñas que se encontraban en el salón y yo fui una de las niñas de las que abuzaron cuando esto termino a los cinco meses después les dije a mis padres que no me sentía nada mal y además me estaba creciendo demasiado mi panza y me llevaron a doctor después de poco pruebas el doctor le dijo a mis padres que estaba embarazada y yo en ese momento le dije a mis padres lo que me hicieron pasaron los meses y cuando Lincoln me dijeron que lo iban a dar en adopción ya que no querían tener nada de los que abuzaron de mí en la casa pero yo te defendí hasta que decidieron que te quedes pero nunca lo quisieron a mi pequeño- dijo lori triste.

Cuando contaba la historia la señora Santiago y Ronnie Anne comenzaron a llorar, Ronnie se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su amigo para abrazarlo y le susurro sin que nadie escuchara.

Descuida Linki no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar- dijo susurrando.

Lincoln comenzó a llorar y le correspondió el abrazo a su mejor amiga

Eso solo es el comienzo- dijo lori.

Falta algo- dijo la señora santigo

Me temo que si mama- dijo Bobby con cara de preocupación.

Cuando termino el abrazo de los niños, Ronnie se sentó a lado de Lincoln

Estaban empezando a excluirlo de todas las actividades familiares hasta el punto de que han olvidado de que el exista, , Lynn lo golpea cada vez que puede, luan le realiza bromas con un tomo muy subido que le han llegado a provocar heridas, de parte de Lana y lola una le cortaba el cabello mientras dormía y se lo pintaba de algún color extravagante y la otra le colocaba alguno de sus animales en su cama mientras dormía o le ponía algo para que lo piquen o muerdan por otro lado Lucy le realizaba hechizos de magia negra sobre el que le provocan tragedias sobre él, Luna por su parte metía sus amplificadores en el cuarto de Lincoln y los tocaba a todo volumen o lo intentaba golpear con su guitarra, Leni por su lado solo ignoraba como si nunca hubiera nacido y todo por la tonto superstición de que él era la mala suerte andando, también le obligaron a usar un maldito traje de ardilla todo el tiempo y si lo usaba solo así lo dejaban entrar a la casa pero aun así lo trataban muy mal todos, mi pequeño no es de mala suerte lo que pasa es que su estúpida tía es un mala perdedora y supersticiosa paranoica buena para nada, la única persona que lo defendió aparte de mi fue su tía lisa- dijo Lori enojada mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Cuando Lori termino de contar la historia completa la señora Santiago estaba llorando, Ronnie estaba llorando también pero dentro de ella un odio nació hacia la familia de Lincoln y si una de ellas se intentaba acercar a él, ella aíra todo lo necesario para que nadie le haga daño de nuevo otras ves.

¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Ronnie secándose las lágrimas mientras tomaba de a mano a Lincoln.

Aún falta algo- dijo Bobby.

¿Qué es?- pregunto la señora Santiago mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El más intrigado era Lincoln porque según él ya se había contado toda la historia.

Bueno chicos mis lectores aquí estaba la nueva parte de este fanfic lo siento por tardar mucho en escribirlo pero para recompensarlos esta vez fue más largo de lo normal

Y muchas gracias por leer esta historia y dar su apoyo para que siga escribiéndola.


	4. Así que soy abuela y yo tía

Bueno lo otro es que me... me... me... ca... ca... case... con Lori- dijo muy nervioso.

La señora Santiago se quedó con la boca abierta con la confesión que hizo su hijo.

Mama- dijo Bobby muy nervioso.

No recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de su madre

Nie-Nie- dijo Bobby muy nervioso.

Como su mama su hermanita Ronnie Anne se quedó boca abierta por la confesión que hizo su hermano mayor.

Linki- dijo Bobby muy nervioso hablándole a su hijastro

Igual que su abuela y tía se quedó boca abierta por el secreto que rebelo Bobby o mejor dicho su padrastro.

En ese momento Lori tomo de la mano a su esposo y pusieron sus manos sobre la mesa para que la mama de Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Lincoln vieran que están juntos.

Después de unos minutos la señora Santiago reacciono a la noticia que le dio su hijo.

Roberto Alejandro Martínez-Millán Luis Santiago como se te ocurre casarte con Lori, hija no me lo tomes a mal, Roberto no tienes nada que ofrecerle ni siquiera has terminado el bachillerato- dijo muy enojada la señora Santiago.

Pero mama lo hice para que se saliera de su casa y ella y Lincoln tengan una mejor vida- dijo Bobby replicando a su madre.

Pero no te tenías que casar para que Lori y Lincoln se fueran contigo- dijo enojada la señora Santiago.

Pero mama- dijo Bobby hasta que su mama lo interrumpo.

Haber dime donde van a vivir, como vas a mantener a Lincoln y a Lori- dijo enojada la señora Santiago.

Deja explicarte mama por favor que voy a ser- dijo Bobby tratando de calamar a su mama.

Haber explícame- dijo enojada la señora Santiago.

Primero no te enojes más, pues Lori y Lincoln van a vivir aquí claro si lo permites - dijo Bobby esperando un regaño de su mama.

Señora Santiago para que Lincoln y yo no estemos viviendo de arrimados aquí yo voy a trabajar para ayudar aquí- dijo Lori para evitar que no regañen a Bobby.

No cariño no es necesario que trabajes- dijo la señora Santiago ya calmada.

Ínsito, así no me siento inútil señora- dijo Lori.

Bueno- dijo la señora Santiago.

Gracias señora Santiago- dijo Lori.

De nada cariño y por cierto no me digas señora Santiago solo dime maría y es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nuera y mi nieto, bien ahora contigo Roberto sabes la responsabilidad que vas a tener ahora- dijo María.

Cuando la señora Santiago dijo- "es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nieto" en ese momento a Lincoln se le puso la piel chinita por lo que dijo la señora Santiago.

Si mama se la responsabilidad que viene al tener una familia y estoy seguro de que podre aparte te tengo a ti para que me aconsejes- dijo Bobby.

Bueno Roberto espero que sepas lo que haces y que Lori, Lincoln y tú sean una buena familia, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa - dijo la María sonriendo.

Gracias María por apoyarnos- dijo Lori.

No es nada querida- dijo María.

Gracias- dijeron Bobby y Lori.

No es nada chicos, pero sabes que es lo que más me da coraje Roberto- dijo María.

¿Qué es mama?- pregunto nervioso Bobby.

Que no pude ver cuando mi hijo se casaba- dijo María.

Bueno mama solo nos casamos por el civil pero la otra boda por la iglesia si la vas poder ver- dijo Bobby.

Eso espero- dijo María mientras sonreía.

Los tres mayores siguen hablando pero Lincoln y Ronnie un seguían en shock por la revelación que hizo Bobby y esto lo notaron los mayores.

Chicos- dijo María.

Ronnie, Lincoln ¿están bien?- pregunto Bobby.

Amor creo que siguen en shock por la noticia- dijo Lori.

Creo que si- dijo Bobby.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln reaccionen- dijo María mientras pasaba su mano por el frente de la cara de los dos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Lincoln

Así que te casaste con Bobby... mama- dijo Lincoln confundido.

Si Linki- dijo Lori.

Eso significa que Bobby es mi padrastro, la señora Santiago es mi abuela y Ronnie Anne es mi tía- dijo Lincoln confundido y sorprendido.

Si Linki así es- dijo Lori sonriendo.

Oh bueno- dijo Lincoln

Bueno entonces te casaste con Lori- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Así es hermanita- dijo Bobby.

Entonces desde ahora lori es cuñada y Lincoln es mi sobrino... eso se hoyo raro- dice Ronnie Anne.

Si hermanita, desde ahora Lincoln y Lori son familia- dijo Bobby.

Bueno esa es mucha informar para que la procesar en este momento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Lo sé- dijo Bobby.

Mama me voy a mi cuarto a procesar bien todo- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras se iba.

Mmm...Lori... digo... mama... creo que yo también me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Lincoln.

Si Linki- dijo Lori

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne salieron de la cocina para pensar bien la última noticia que les dieron.

¿Crees que fue algo fuerte la noticia?- pregunto Bobby.

Solo están sorprendidos pero ya verás que un rato se les pasa- dijo María.

¿Estas segura mama?- pregunto Bobby.

Bueno de Ronnie estoy segura pero de Lincoln... Lori, ¿Lincoln va a estar bien?- pregunto María.

Solo está sorprendido y en shock pero en poco tiempo va a estar bien solo es cosa que se acostumbre a su nueva vida- dijo Lori segura

Mientras los mayores seguían hablando en el segundo piso de la casa Santiago Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se encontraban en sus cuartos intentando procesar la noticia que dio Bobby

Así que ahora soy un Santiago- dice Lincoln sorprendido.

Al decir eso un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo.

Ronnie Anne es mi tía, Bobby es mi padrastro y la señora Santiago es mi abuela- dijo Lincoln.

Al decir Ronnie Anne es su tía sentido como de nuevo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Quién lo diría la chica que me gusta ahora es mi tía- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln se estaba olvidando de un pequeño detalle que al recordarlo sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría.

Un momento... si lori es mi mama... eso significa que Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily son mis tías y los que eran mis padres son mis abuelos... Waoo... eso...- dijo Lincoln mientras se queda sin palabras y se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

Si quien habían sido sus hermanas ahora son sus tías, quienes avían sido sus padres ahora son sus abuelos toda esta información dejo al pequeño alvino muy sorprendido, su vida había dado un giro de trecientos sesenta grados de nuevo.

Oh hola aún están hay... pensé que cuando inicio todo lo de la mala suerte ustedes se habían ido...pero me da gusto que aun estén hay... que nunca me van a dejar solo... le agradezco eso... saben desde que comenzó lo de la mala suerte y los abusos de parte de mis hermanas he querido que mi vida terminara... saben una vez que me dejaron solo en casa me intente quitar la vida pero Lori me detuvo a tiempo- dijo Lincoln mientras comenzaba a llorar hablando contigo lector o lectora.

Flash back- tres semanas antes de Lincoln y Lori escapen.

La casa Loud se encontraba sola ya que todos habían ido al cine menos Lori ya que había salió por unas cosas, a Lincoln lo dejaron ya que si iba algo malo les podría pasar por la supuesta mala suerte que él tiene.

Era una tarde muy oscura debido a que se aproximaba una tormenta muy fuerte, en la casa se encontraba Lincoln dentro de su cuarto intentando curarse los moretones que tenía a causa de luan probo en él una broma muy fuerte.

Al terminar de intentar curarse se escuchó un ruido proveniente del walkie talkie que tenía escondido para evitar que sus hermanas lo vendieran como vendieron el resto de sus cosas.

Lincoln estas hay... ya se fueron sus hermanas- dijo Clyde a través del walkie talkie.

Lincoln fue a sacar de su escondite el walkie talkie para hablar con Clyde.

Si Clyde aquí estoy- dijo Lincoln a través del walkie talkie.

¿Ya se fueron?- pregunto Clyde a través del walkie talkie.

Si ya se fueron- dijo Lincoln a través del walkie talkie.

Como has estado... ya tenía mucho que no podíamos hablar- dijo Clyde a través del walkie talkie.

Si ya tenía mucho tiempo... hoy luan me practico una broma que provoco barios moretones- dijo Lincoln a través del walkie talkie.

Ya has contemplado mi idea de que te fugarte de tu casa- pregunto Clyde a través del walkie talkie.

Ya pero a donde iría- dijo Lincoln a través del walkie talkie.

Podrías vivir en mi casa y mis padres podrían poner una demanda encontrar de tu familia por abuso de un menor- dijo Clyde.

Sería una genial idea Clyde pero ya encontré mi salida aquí- dijo Lincoln a través del walkie talkie.

Cual- dijo clyde a través del walkie talkie con esperanza de que Lincoln aceptara su oferta.

Clyde hermano... ya me tengo que ir... no están a mucho que de que lleguen... y solo quiero decirte que has sido el mejor amigo que un chico de once años puede pedir... y te voy a extrañar adiós Clyde- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de Clyde a través del walkie talkie.

Lincoln por qué dices eso no en...- trato de decir Clyde a través del walkie talkie pero Lincoln le quito las pilas al walkie talkie y lo guardo de nuevo.

Bueno es hora de irme- dijo Lincoln mientras salía de su cuarto.

Lincoln salió de su cuarto con rumbo al cuarto de sus hermanas mayores, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba entre las cosas de Lori salió del cuarto de sus hermanas y ahora nuevo rumbo era el baño, ya adentro del baño Lincoln se quitó su ropa y solo quedo en ropa interior, abrió las llaves de la tina y espero a que se llenara cuando se llenó la tina se metió en ella, ya adentro de su mano derecha tomo la navaja con la que Lori se depila la ceja.

Bueno ya es hora- dijo Lincoln mientras comenzaba a cortar la vena de su brazo izquierdo.

Cinco minutos antes de que Lincoln comenzara a su plan para terminar su vida Lori acaba de llegar a la casa.

Lincoln ya llegue- dijo Lori entrado a la casa.

Nadie le contesto a Lori

¿Lincoln dónde estás?- pregunto Lori.

Nadie de nuevo le contesto y esto le empezó a preocupar a Lori.

¿Lincoln?- pregunto Lori mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Lori escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño así que fue al baño si estaba Lincoln.

¿Lincoln?- pregunto Lori mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

Nadie le respondió y esto preocupo mucho a Lori y decidió entrar al baño y la escena con la que se encontró la hizo enojar.

¡Lincoln que estás haciendo!- dijo enojada y preocupada.

Lori se encontró a Lincoln cuando se estaba terminado de cortar la vena del brazo izquierdo, Lori corrió hacia Lincoln y le quito de la mano la navaja y empezó a revisar el brazo de su hermano.

¡Lincoln que tienes en la cabeza para hacer esto!- dijo Lori enojada.

Lincoln comenzó a llorar.

Lo... lo... lo sie... sie... siento- dijo Lincoln llorando.

Lori tomo el botiquín que estaba en el baño y comenzó a curarle el brazo a su hermano.

¡Lincoln que pasa por tu cabeza para hacer esto!- dijo enojada mientras curaba el brazo se hermano.

Lincoln no le contesto solo estaba llorando, cuando Lori le termino de curar el brazo, lo saco de la tina cargándolo, llevo a Lincoln a cuarto de él, durante todo el camino Lincoln se aferró a Lori mientras aún seguía llorando, ya en cuarto de Lincoln, él le me empezó a decir porque lo hizo.

Lo hice porque ya quería terminara esto- dijo Lincoln triste.

Lincoln... sé que no puedo decir que se cómo te sientes... por qué no lo sé... pero ti te fueras creme que yo me moriría- dijo Lori mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Lo siento Lori pero quería que terminara ya- dijo Lincoln llorando.

Lose se pero yo no sé qué aria sin ti- dijo Lincoln llorando.

Lo siento Lori no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo llorando mientras abraza a Lori.

Fin del flashback.

Y así es como Lori... digo mi mama evito que hiciera algo tonto... ahora estoy feliz de que mi vida cambio y espero que ahora todo cambie ahora que soy un Santiago... Lincoln Santiago Loud no se oye mal- dijo Lincoln hablándote a ti lector o lectora.

Ahora vamos al cuarto de la morena.

Wao... quien lo diría que Lori y mi hermano se casarían... bueno esperaba que eso pasara mas adelante pero lo de Lincoln wao algo que es difícil de procesar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

De un momento a otro Ronnie Anne comenzó a llorar.

Pero no es justo lo que le hicieron sus hermanas... digo sus tías... todo por tu culpa Lynn... mira lo que le hiciste a Lincoln... si un día te veo vas a ver lo que te voy a hacer- dijo Ronnie Anne llorando.

La morena se pasó llorando un rato hasta que nota tu presencia.

Oh hola hay están... me imagino que ya vieron lo que le hicieron a Lincoln... saben que impotencia siento al saber que no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo... que no me culpe por lo que le paso... pero...pero yo puede ayudarlo y no hice... que si tal vez no pude hacer nada antes pero ahora puedo ayudarlo a superar esto y protégelo... gracias por el apoyo se los agradezco- dijo Ronnie Anne hablándote a ti lector o lectora.

Después de un rato llorando Ronnie Anne se tranquiliza y piensa con más claridad.

Saben tiene razón que no me debo culpar por lo que le paso a Lincoln no podía hacer nada... que ahora ya podre evitar que le pase algo y también declararle mis sentimientos... ¡que! A mí no me gusta Lincoln... que si me gusta porque en la noche lo fui a espiar mientras dormía... bu... bu... bueno eso... solo quería saber cómo estaba... que ni yo me lo creo... enserio no me gusta... que entonces porque parezco un tomate... bue... bue... después les contesto eso- dijo Ronnie Anne sonrojada hablándote a ti lector o lectora.

Cuando Ronnie Anne termino de hablar contigo a los pocos minutos entro la señora Santiago para hablar con su hija

Ronnie puedo pasar- pregunto María mientras tocaba la puerta.

Adelante mama- dijo Ronnie Anne.

La señora Santiago entra al cuarto de la morena y se sienta en la cama junto a su hija.

¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- pregunto María.

Que de ahora en adelante nuestra vida va a cambiar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Eso más que claro, pero sabes que lo chistoso- dijo María sonriendo.

Que ahora eres tía del chico que te gusta- dijo María sonriendo.

¡Mama! Lincoln no me gusta- dijo Ronnie Anne sonrojada.

Jejeje cariño yo te conozco jeje y se reconocer cuando mis hijos están enamorados- dijo María riendo.

Mama no me gusta- dijo Ronnie Anne sonrojada.

Por mí no hay problema que andes con mi nieto... wao eso se escuchó raro- dijo María mientras le daba un escalofrío.

Jajaja está bien viejita tal vez salga con tu nieto- dijo Ronnie Anne burlándose de su mama.

A quien le dices viejita- dijo María seria.

A ti viejita- dijo Ronnie Anne en tono burlón.

Jaja que chistosa eres- dijo María en tono sarcástico.

Jajaja lo sé- dice Ronnie Anne.

Por cierto necesito que me ayudes- dijo María.

En qué quieres que te ayude mama- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Tengo que revisar si Lincoln tiene algún tipo de herida o fractura que necesito ser atendida y es que tiene necesito que me ayudes a curarlo- dijo María seria.

Si mama- dijo Ronnie Anne un poco triste.

Sé que estas mal por lo que le paso a Lincoln... pero el ahora necesita de nosotros para ayudar a superar lo que le paso y en especial cuenta contigo para que lo ayudes- dijo María.

Lose- dijo Ronnie Anne triste.

Ven vamos a ver si tiene algo- dijo María.

Si mama- dijo Ronnie Anne.

La señora Santiago y Ronnie salen del cuarto y van al de Lincoln.

Linc podemos pasar mi mama y yo- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras toca la puerta.

Adelante- dijo Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne y la señora Santiago entran al cuarto del albino.

Linc viene a ver cómo estas- dijo la señora Santiago.

Pues estoy bien señora Santi... digo abuela...- dijo Lincoln.

No te preocupes Lincoln puedes decirme María y hasta que tengas confianza si quieres me podrás llamar abuela- dice María tiernamente.

Está bien María- dice Lincoln.

Bien Lincoln... a lo que viene es a ver si... estas... ya... sabes... bien... o tienes... alguna... herida... que... tenga... que... curar- dice María de manera nerviosa.

Oh eso- dice Lincoln nervioso.

Si Lincoln tienes alguna- dice María nerviosa.

Lincoln se levanta la camisa y deja ver que en todo su abdomen tiene muchos moratones y un par de cicatrices, la señora Santiago y Ronnie Anne se queden muy sorprendidas al ver las heridas de Lincoln, Ronnie Anne al ver el cuerpo de Lincoln lastimado su único deseo era hacerle lo mismo a las chicas Loud pero sabía que pelar no aria que Lincoln este bien de nuevo.

¿Puedo?- pregunta María.

si- dice Lincoln.

María empieza a tocar el cuerpo de Lincoln para revisar si tiene alguna fractura o lesión.

¿Lincoln te duele alguna parte?- pregunto María mientras seguía revisando a Lincoln

Si me duelen un poco los brazos y la espalda- dice Lincoln.

María empieza a revisar las zonas que le dijo Lincoln y este empieza a hacer muecas de dolor.

¿Son los únicos que tienes Lincoln?- pregunto María.

Ammm... tengo otro pero me tengo que- dijo nervioso y sonrojdo.

¿Tienes que?- pregunto María.

Lincoln se acerca a María y le empieza a susurrar al oído.

Me tengo que quitar el pantalón y me da pena que me vea Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln apenado y sonrojado.

Oh ya veo- dijo María- Ronnie te puedes dar la vuelta es que Lincoln se tiene que quitar el pantalón

Cuando María dijo eso Ronnie Anne se sonroja ya que vería a Lincoln en ropa interior.

Si mama- dice Ronnie Anne sonrojada.

Cuando Ronnie Anne se da la vuelta Lincoln se quita el pantalón y deja al descubierto los moretones que tiene en sus piernas, estos eran peores que los que tenían en sus brazos y al verlos María quería soltarse a llorar ya que Lincoln debió sufrir mucho para que tenga las piernas así.

¿Te duelen?- pregunto María.

Si al caminar me duelen pero después de un rato dejan de dolerme- dijo Lincoln.

¿Puedo?- pregunto María.

Si- dijo Lincoln

Al revisar sus piernas puedo notar que los moretones estaban muy mal además de tener una que otra lesión.

Linc... mañana tendremos que ir al hospital ya que aquí no tengo las cosas necesarias para curarte pero por lo mientras te daré un analgésico para que no te duela mucho- dijo María- Ronnie me puedes pasar un analgésico.

Claro mama- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras sacaba del botiquín una pastilla sin darse la vuelta.

Gracias hija- dijo María mientras tomaba la pastilla y se la da a Lincoln.

Lincoln toma la pastilla y se la toma.

En un rato surtirá efecto y ya puedes subvierte el pantalón lic- dijo María.

Si María- dijo Lincoln mientras se sube el pantalón.

Yo diría que te recuestes un rato para descansar, me retiro si necesitas algo estoy abajo, vámonos Ronnie o acaso te quedas- dijo María mientras le giñaba el ojo a su hija.

Yo... ammm... yo... yo... yo... yo me voy contigo mama...- dijo Ronnie Anne nerviosa.

Las mujeres Santiago salieron del cuarto del albino y este se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento de Ronnie Anne.

Ammm... ¿qué le pasaría a Ronnie Anne?- se preguntó a si mismo Lincoln.

Mmm... bueno después veré que le pasa- dijo Lincoln a sí mismo.

Después de media hora Lincoln empieza a bostezar.

Creo que María tenía razón esta pastilla me va a dar sueño será mejor que tome una siesta un rato- dijo Lincoln mientras caminaba a la cama.

Oh hola de nuevo... como ven la pastilla que me dio María me provoco sueño... creo que tendré que dormir... los veo mañana chicos- dijo Lincoln hablándote a ti lector o lectora mientras se queda dormido.


	5. Cuidando a mi sobrino

Lincoln pudo dormir bien durante la noche gracias al analgésico que le dio la señora Santiago, mientras Lincoln dormía veamos que paso en la casa santiguo, en el primer piso de la casa se encontraba Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Lori y maría entre los cuatro estaban limpiando y lavando los trastes de la comida, cuando terminaron Lori y Ronnie Anne fueron a la sala para platicar y en la cocina se quedaron Bobby y María.

Ya revise a Lincoln como me lo pediste- dijo María mientras se sentaba.

¿Qué tan mal esta?- pregunto Bobby nervioso mientras se sentaba.

Tiene varios moretones y lesiones en todo el cuerpo- dijo María triste.

¿Y es grabe?- pregunto Bobby preocupado y triste.

Un poco pero si las a tiendo lo más antes posible se recuperara por completo- dijo María.

¿Pudiste hacer algo ahorita?- pregunto Bobby.

No, solo le di un analgésico para el dolor- dijo María.

¿Cuándo curaras las lesiones de Lincoln?- pregunto Bobby.

Mañana pero necesito que lo lleves al hospital haya tengo las cosas necesaria para tratar sus lesiones- dijo María.

¿Cómo estuvo Ronnie cuando vio el estado de Lincoln?- pregunto Bobby.

Estaba muy triste estuvo a punto de llorar como yo pero también puede ver que estaba muy enojada pero se calmó rápido- dijo María.

Era obvio que se iba a comportar así- dijo Bobby.

Cambiando de tema, ahora que estamos más solos, no crees que Lori se está aprovechando de ti ya sabes con casarte para salirse de ahí y traer a Lincoln con ella- dijo María seria.

Mama llevamos conociendo a Lori por siete años mama y ella no es así y me sorprende que pienses eso mama- dijo Bobby serio.

Solo decía no quiero que te utilice- dijo María un poco preocupada.

Si quiera utilizarme ya lo habría hecho, aparte ya conocemos a su familia como son- dijo Bobby.

Por eso mismo lo estoy diciendo creía que eran buenas personas los Loud y ve de un momento a otro ve trataron a Lincoln como basura- dijo María seria.

Si Lori fuera un mala persona ya lo abrías notado eres buena para eso y cuando la presente con el resto de la familia la abuela abría notado que Lori es mala persona a kilómetros y la abuela nunca se equivoca- dijo Bobby.

Tienes razón hijo nunca sentí nada malo cada vez que venía Lori o cuando Lincoln venía a la casa- dijo María.

Ves Lori y Lincoln son buenas personas que les ha tocado una mala vida- dijo Bobby.

Y Lincoln va a tomar tu apellido- pregunto María.

Eso mismo le pregunto Lori después de que nos casamos pero me dijo que quien tiene que tomar la decisión es Lincoln y no ella pero le aria muy feliz que Lincoln lleve mi apellido- dijo Bobby.

Está bien que Lori te apoye en eso- dijo María.

A parte desde que comencé mi relación con Lori, Lincoln siempre estuvo de acuerdo con que fuera su novio y según Lori cree que en poco tiempo Lincoln me aceptara como su papa- dijo Bobby feliz.

Me da gusto saber eso - dijo María.

A hora vamos a ver la conversaron de Lori y Ronnie Anne.

Las dos chicas estaban sentada en el sillón sin decir ninguna de las dos ninguna palabra hasta que Ronnie rompió el hielo.

¿Sabías el estado en el que se encontraba verdad?- pregunto Ronnie Anne seria.

Si lo sabía pero no sé qué tan grabe esta- dijo Lori.

Mi mama dijo que solo son un par de lesiones y varios moretones- dijo Ronnie Anne.

¿Son lesiones graves?- pregunto Lori.

No son lesiones menores dijo mi mama que se curaran en alrededor de dos semanas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Me da gusto escuchar eso- dijo Lori.

A mí también me dio gusto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

El silencio volvió a reinar y a hora la que rompió el hielo fue Lori.

¿Qué piensas de todo lo que dijo Bobby en la comida?- pregunto Lori.

Lo que tu familia le hizo a Lincoln es algo que nunca les voy a perdonar creí que eran buenas personas pero ya vi que no- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Y todo porque Lynn perdió un tonto partido y sus supuestas creencias de la buena y mala suerte- dijo Lori.

Lo que pasa es que es una mala perdedora- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Si siempre ha sido así pero nunca creí que lograra engañar a todos y que le creyeran es lo que más me sorprendió- dijo Lori.

Pero ve el lado bueno ya nadie volverá a dañar a Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Vuelve a ver unos momentos de silencio hasta que Ronnie hablo.

Desde que te conocí supe que tú y mi hermano se iban a casar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Enserio- dijo Lori.

Sí, pero que Lincoln sea tu hijo es algo que no puedo creer- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Aunque no lo creas así es y ¿te da gusto que Lincoln sea tu sobrino?- pregunto Lori.

Es algo extraño que sea mi sobrino, de hecho solo de pensarlo se es raro ya que nuestra relación es complicada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

¿Me imagino que es raro que tu novio sea tu sobrino no?- preguntó Lori.

De hecho... espera Lincoln no es mi novio y mucho menos me gusta- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie desde que conoces a mi hermano sé que te gusta- dijo Lori.

Ronnie no respondió nada solo me comenzó a sonrojar.

Recuerdas el día de la doble cita, ese día tú y mi hermano se dieron un beso, estabas tan feliz desde ese día y cada vez que venía tu casa siempre me preguntabas por el- dijo Lori sonriendo.

Por el comentario de Lori, Ronnie Anne se siguió sonrojando hasta parecer un tomate.

Bu... bu... bueno... tal... tal... ves si m... me... me... gu... gus... gusta- dijo Ronnie Anne tartamudeando y sonrojada.

Jejeje lo sabía- dijo Lori.

Cambiando de tema ya que Lincoln es el hijastro de mí hermano, ¿Linc va a llevar apellido Santiago?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Eso mismo me pregunto Bobby después de la boda y como yo le dije a mi me aria muy feliz que Lincoln tome el apellido Santiago pero como le dije esa decisión no la puedo tomar yo Lincoln es quien debe decir si quiere ser un Santiago o seguir siendo un Loud- dijo Lori.

¿Qué decisión crees que Lincoln tome?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln es un buen chico... el y Bobby tiene una buena relación y estoy segura de que Lincoln aceptara a Bobby como su padrastro y que aceptara ser Santiago- dijo Lori sonriendo.

Lincoln Santiago Loud. Se oye raro y lindo a la vez –dice Ronnie Anne.

Jejeje si- dijo Lori.

Por cierto mañana mi mama quiere que llevemos a Lincoln al hospital para que pueda tratar bien las lesiones y moretones de Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Claro- dijo Lori.

El resto de la noche en la residencia Santiago fue de lo más normal.

Al día siguiente, en el cuarto de la morena en la mañana.

Nie-Nie despierta- dijo Bobby mientras movía Ronnie Anne para que se despertara.

mmm... - dijo Ronnie Anne mientras dormía y daba de vueltas.

Nie-Nie despierta ya- dijo Bobby mientras alzaba un poco la vos.

Cinco minutos más...- dijo Ronnie Anne seguido comenzó a roncar.

Que nada de cinco minutos más- dijo Bobby y seguido jalo él se tapaba con el que se tapaba su hermana.

Oye- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras se levantaba de golpe- porque me quitas mi sarape.

Porque se hace tarde para que mama se valla al trabajo y además tenemos que ir con ella para que regresarnos con Lincoln después de que trate sus heridas, así que cámbiate ya por qué se hace tarde si Nie-Nie- dijo Bobby mientras salía del cuarto de su hermana.

Ronnie Anne enojada se levanta de su cama y se cambia, al terminar sale de su cuarto y baja a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y ahí se encuentra a su mama.

¿Qué haces?- pregunta maría.

Voy a comer algo- dice Ronnie Anne mientras toma su cereal.

No que nada de comer ya vámonos que se hace tarde- dice maría mientras le quita el cereal a Ronnie Anne.

¿¡Que porque!?- dice Ronnie Anne enojada mientras bosteza.

Porque ya es tarde y eso te pasa por levantarte tarde y por dormirte tarde- dijo maría.

Entonces no desayunare- dice bostezando y se recuesta en la mesa.

No- dijo la señora Santiago mientras ponía su desayuno para el trabajo.

Mientras la señora Santiago ponía su desayuno y sus cosas para el trabajo en la mesa Ronnie Anne se quedaba dormida y eso lo noto su mama cuando termino de poner sus cosas.

Listo, vámonos ya Ronnie- dijo la señora Santiago al terminar de guardar sus cosas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver su hija está ya estaba totalmente dormida sobre la mesa.

¿Ronnie?- dijo maría preguntado- ya te quedaste dormida.

Zzz...- Ronnie Anne durmiendo,

Hay niña contigo- dijo la señora Santiago.

María salió al coche de su hijo y puso sus cosas en la cajuela y regreso a la casa donde se encontró a Bobby.

¿Mama has visto a Ronnie Anne?- pregunto Bobby.

Si está durmiendo en la cocina- dijo maría.

Voy por ella y tú ya ve al coche- dijo Bobby.

Bobby jeje yo voy por Ronnie- dijo maría y se fue a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina Ronnie Anne seguía dormida en la mesa, maría cargo a Ronnie Anne y salió de la cocina con rumbo al auto, maría subió a Ronnie al auto y la sentó a lado de Lincoln, cuando todos ya estaban en el coche Bobby inicio el viaje al hospital para dejar a maría en su trabajo y además tratar las heridas de Lincoln, el viaje duro alrededor de media hora y la plática entre los Loud y los Santiago fue fluida y buena.

Listo mama ya llegamos- dijo Bobby.

Bien cariño busca un lugar para estacionarte- dijo maría.

Si mama- dijo Bobby.

Ronnie... hija despierta- dijo maría mientras movía a Ronnie Anne para despertarla.

Que pasa mama- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras se despierta y bosteza.

Ya llegamos- dijo maría.

Si mama- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Los cuatro bajaron y entraron al hospital, la señora Santiago fue a registrar su entrada, al registrar su entrada regreso con los de más.

Bien Lincoln acompáñame- dijo maría.

Si maría- dijo Lincoln.

Los dos fueron a una habitación donde había tres camillas vacías y maría le indico a Lincoln que se sentara en una.

Bien Lincoln quítate la playera- dijo maría.

Claro- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln se quitó la playera y dejo a la vista las múltiples heridas y moretones que presentaba su cuerpo, cuando maría empezó a tratar las heridas una enferma entro.

Oh hola maría- dijo la enfermera.

Hola Elizabeth- dijo maría.

Quien es el pequeño- dijo Elizabeth saludando a Lincoln y preguntándole a maría.

Él es Lincoln y es mi nieto- dijo maría.

Ni... ni... nieto- dijo Elizabeth dudando de sus palabras.

Si... es algo difícil de explicar, luego te explico- dijo María mientras seguía tratando las heridas de Lincoln.

¿Qué le paso?- pregunto susurrando Elizabeth.

Otra muy larga historia- dijo susurrando María.

Oh ya veo- dijo Elizabeth.

Me podrías ayudar a tratar las heridas y moretones de Lincoln- dijo maría.

Claro compañera- dijo Elizabeth.

Entre las dos enfermeras empezaron a tratar a Lincoln al pasar la media hora las dos enfermeras terminaron de tratar el abdomen de Lincoln y ahora toca sus piernas.

Bien ya terminamos puedes ponerte la playera Lincoln- dijo maría.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Bien Lincoln ahora necesito que te quite el pantalón- dijo maría.

Cla... claro- dijo lincoln un poco sonrojado.

Lincoln se quitó el pantalón y solo se quedó en ropa interior cosa que sonrojo a Lincoln, las dos enfermeras comenzaron a tratar las heridas de Lincoln en sus piernas, al terminar de tratar las heridas Lincoln estaba más colorado que un tomate.

Bien Lincoln ya puedes ponerte el pantalón- dijo maría.

Si- dijo Lincoln sonrojado mientras se ponía el pantalón.

Lincoln eso es todo, es hora de regresar con Lori y los demás- dijo maría mientras ponía unas pomadas y vendas en una bolsa.

Fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Elizabeth.

El mío igual- dijo Lincoln.

Ya regreso Ely voy a dejar a Lincoln- dijo maría.

Claro- dijo Elizabeth.

María y Lincoln salieron del cuarto, regresaron a la sala de espera donde se encontraban Ronnie Anne, Bobby y Lori.

Listo Lincoln esta como nuevo- dijo maría sonriendo.

Gracias maría- dice Lincoln.

De nada Lincoln, bueno vamos de regreso con Lori y Bobby, ahorita regreso Ely- dice María.

Claro- dice Elizabeth.

María y Lincoln salen del cuarto y van de regreso al lobby donde los esperan Bobby, Ronnie y Lori.

Ya tardaron- dijo Ronnie Anne algo preocupada.

Tranquila hermanita no pasa nada mama es buena enfermera y están tratando bien las heridas de Lincoln para que este bien como antes- dijo Bobby para calamar a Ronnie Anne.

Bu... bueno- dijo Ronnie Anne ya un poco tranquila.

Lori al ver que Ronnie Anne estaba preocupada por Lincoln puso su mano en el hombro de la niña y le dio una cálida maternal sonrisa.

Descuida Ronnie, Lincoln estará bien él es un chico fuerte- dijo Lori.

Lose pero no tendríamos que estar aquí si desde un comienzo no hubieras dejado que nada le pasara a Lincoln y te dices ser su madre- dijo Ronnie Anne enojada.

¡Ronalda!- grito Bobby enojado.

No... Bobby no te enojes... Ronnie Anne tiene razón... tuve en un principio la oportunidad que Lincoln dejara de sufrir y no hice nada... y no merezco ser llamada madre de un niño de buen corazón... pero ahora la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de que Lincoln deje se sufrir y sea feliz... y ahora espero ser una buena madre... además ya tiene un familia que lo va querer de verdad- dijo Lori con la voz entre cortada.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Lori edemas de que estaba a punto de romper en llanto trato de disculparse por lo que le dijo.

Lo siento Lori no debí decir eso, pero no soporto lo que le paso a Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne con la entra cortada y enojada

Lori al ver Ronnie Anne se disculpó con mucha sinceridad además que también ya estaba a punto de llorar la tomo de la mano y le dijo.

Ronnie se cómo te sientes... eso mismo sentí yo pero aun nivel peor al ver como lo maltrataban frente a mis ojos y no poder hacer nada sentí una inmensa impotencia... pero ahora ya no tiene sentido que me enoje... sé que está mal que lo olvide así como nada pero es lo mejor para que Lincoln sea el mismo y te pido que hagas lo mismo- dijo Lori secándose las lágrimas.

Pero... pero... pero...- dijo Ronnie comenzando a llorar un poco.

Bobby y Lori la tomaron de las manos y los dos le dijeron.

Ronnie por favor escucha a Lori es mejor dejar esto atrás y darle una mejor vida a Lincoln- dijo Bobby.

Por favor... Ronnie sabes en el fondo que es lo mejor para Lincoln- dijo Lori.

Mmm... bueno tratare de olvidar esto por Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Al momento que terminaron Lincoln y maría se empezaron a ver a lo lejos por un pasillo que da al lobby, al llegar con los tres, estos preguntaron por qué se tardaron tanto.

Mama al fin llegan- dijo Bobby.

¿Por qué tardaron mucho? - pregunto Ronnie Anne un poco preocupada.

Si maría literalmente se tardaron demasiado ya me estaba preocupando- dijo Lori aliviada.

Tranquilos no pasa nada Lincoln está bien solo tardamos un poco más del tiempo esperado o no Linc- dijo María.

Si solo tardamos un poco- dijo Lincoln.

Bien... ¿entonces ya están todas las heridas curadas?- pregunto Lori.

Si... solo hay limpiar las heridas una vez al día y en una semana las heridas sanaran- dijo María despreocupada.

¿Y los moretones tardaran en quitarse?- pregunto un poco preocupada Ronnie Anne.

Alrededor de una a dos semanas tardaran en quitarse todo y también solo hay que ponerle una pomada y listo- dijo maría.

¿Entonces ya es todo por ahora?- pregunto Bobby.

Si ya es todo por ahora por cierto ten Lori aquí están las podadas y las demás cosas para las curaciones de Lincoln, - dijo María.

Gracias maría- dijo Lori

Bueno me tengo que regresar a trabajar lo veo en la casa cuídense- dijo maría despidiéndose y regresando a trabajar.

Adiós- dijeron los cuatro.

Bueno hay que regresar a casa- dijo Bobby.

Si- dijeron los tres.

Los cuatro regresaron al auto de Bobby y se subieron, y se pusieron en marcha de regreso a casa

Bobby más te vale que no te tardes en llegar que me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Ronnie Anne un poco enojada.

Quien te manda a no levantarte temprano- dijo Bobby burlándose de Ronnie.

Tonto- dijo Ronnie Anne molesta.

Jajaja no te bastaron las galletas y el jugo que te compre- dijo Bobby.

No aún tengo hambre- dijo Ronnie Anne.

No tienes llenadera verdad- dijo Bobby.

No- dijo Ronnie Anne.

¿No falta mucho para que llegamos bubuosito?- pregunto Lori.

No bubuosita- respondió Bobby.

Por cierto necesito que me hagas un favor Ronnie Anne- dijo Lori.

¿Qué clase de favor?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Necesito que cuides a Lincoln toda la tarde- dijo Lori.

¡Que me cuiden!- dijo Lincoln exaltado- ¡ya estoy grade para que me cuiden!.

Jajaja está bien acepto cuidar a Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne riéndose.

¡Que no!- dijo Lincoln enojado- Lori ya estoy grande para que me cuiden.

Lincoln no cuestiones a tu madre, si quiere que te cuide por mí no hay problema - dijo Ronnie Anne en tono burlón.

Gracias Ronnie Anne- dijo Lori.

Lori por favor ya estoy grande o al menos dime porque me va a cuidar Ronnie Anne- dijo

Lincoln resignado.

Bobby me va ayudar a conseguir trabajo y vamos a estar a fuera casi todo el día por eso- dijo Lori.

Sabe soy dos meses más grande que Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln.

Si pero ella es más responsable- dijo Lori.

Bueno tienes razón en eso pero... Bobby me puedes apoyar- dijo Lincoln.

Lo siento pequeño Loud pero no quiero hacer enojar a mi esposa- dijo Bobby.

Bueno ya está decidido- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Al llegar a casa los dos preadolescentes se bajaron y los recién casados estaban listo para irse.

Bueno Ronnie ya sabes estas a cargo y ve que Lincoln no haga desastres- dijo Lori.

Si vigilare bien al pequeño Lincoln- dijo en tono burlón.

No lo hagas sufrir Nie-Nie- dijo Bobby.

Jajaja está bien lo prometo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln solo escuchaba lo que decían los tres, no podía creer que Ronnie Anne la chica que le guste a hora lo iba a cuidar

Nos vemos en la tarde adiós Linki- dijo Lori.

Adiós Lori- dijo Lincoln.

Adiós Nie-nie no seas mala- dijo Bobby.

Adiós Bobby- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Adiós chicos- dijeron los recién casados.

Adiós- dijeron los dos preadolescentes.

Al despedirse los cuatro los mayores se fueron y los dos menores entraron en la casa, al entrar Ronnie fue corriendo a la cocina a servirse cereal, al regresar con Lincoln trae en la mano un tazón que tiene cereal y lo estaba comiendo.

¿Tienes hambre Leme-o?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

No- dijo Lincoln y su estómago hizo ruidos.

Jejeje creo que eso es un si- dijo Ronnie Anne- ya regreso.

Ronnie Anne fue a la cocina a servirle cereal en un tazón para Lincoln, regreso y se lo dio a Lincoln.

Ten- dijo Ronnie Anne entregándole en tazón con cereal.

Gracias- dijo Lincoln tomando el tazón con cereal.

Vamos a sala a comerlo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Claro- dijo Lincoln.

Los dos chicos fueron a la sala, se sentaron en el sillón Ronnie prendió la tele para ver algo mientras desayunaban, al terminar Lincoln tomo los tazones de los dos y los llevo a la cocina, regreso con Ronnie Anne a la sala de nuevo para sentarse a su lado.

Así que estas a cargo- dijo Lincoln.

Jeje si- dijo Ronnie Anne en tono burlón.

Bueno- dijo Lincoln un poco sonrojado y nervioso.

Descuida Lincoln no te are nada malo... solo bromeaba- dijo Ronnie poniendo su mano en su espalda.

Gracias- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

Bueno me iré a dormir otro rato ya que aún es temprano son las... ocho de la mañana... hay aún es muy temprano- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Jejeje bueno disfruta tu sueño- dijo Lincoln.

Te veo al rato- dijo Ronnie Anne levantados del sillón para salir de la sala.

Cuando Ronnie Anne estaba saliendo de la sala de detuvo y en ese momento le vino una idea loca y se la dijo al alvino.

¿Lincoln quieres dormir un rato conmigo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne un poco sonrojada.

c... cl... cla... claro- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Los dos amigos subieron al cuarto de la morena, una vez ya en su cuarto Lincoln pudo ver que Ronnie lo tenía decorado entre femenino y rudo.

Jeje tienes un bonito cuarto- dijo Lincoln.

Gracias Linc- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Lincoln noto que tenía pegado en la pared un collage con fotos de ella con su familia, siendo más minucioso noto que había una foto de él y ella abrazados al verla se sonrojo y sonrió.

Bueno tú dormirás en la esquina y yo en la orilla- dijo Ronnie Anne un poco sonrojada.

Jeje porque yo en la esquina- dijo Lincoln un poco sonrojado.

Porque si tu duermes en la esquina te puedes caer- dijo riendo un poco.

Jajaja que chistosa eres- dijo Lincoln.

Jejeje bueno hay que dormir ya- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Los dos amigos se acostaron en la cama de la morena, se estaban dando la espalda además de que ninguno de los dos se podía dormir ya que les daba pena dormir con la persona que le gusta, paso el tiempo y los dos se quedaron dormidos, mientras dormir Ronnie Anne se volteo y abraza a Lincoln, pasan alrededor de dos horad y el primero en despertar es Lincoln y nota que Ronnie lo abraza y esto lo sonroja mucho e intenta despertar a Ronnie.

Ronnie... despierta- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Ronnie Anne no despierta.

Ronnie despierta- dijo Lincoln empezando a mover a Ronnie Anne.

Después de varios intentos logro despertar a Ronnie Anne.

Que pasa- dijo Ronnie Anne despertando y ve que abraza a Lincoln y se sonroja- ¡Lincoln! ¡Porque me estas abrazando!- Ronnie Anne quita su brazo.

Yo... tu eres la que me estaba abrezando- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Como sea ya es tarde hay que levantarnos- dijo Ronnie Anne levantándose de su cama y saliendo de su cuarto- te veo abajo Lincoln.

Lincoln se levantó de la cama de su amiga y salió de su cuarto.

Bueno Lincoln me tendrás que ayudar a escombrar a y barrer la casa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Bueno- dijo Lincoln.

Jejeje bien toma la escoba sobrino, jejeje eso se oye gracioso- dijo Ronnie Anne riendo un poco.

Jajaja está bien tía Ronalda- dijo Lincoln en burla.

¡Oye no me digas Ronalda!- dijo Ronnie Anne enojada.

jajaja como digas Ronnie- dijo Lincoln.

los dos niños se pusieron a hacer el quehacer de todo la casa Santiago, mientras lo hacían ambos se hacían bromas, Lincoln hacia el que hacer de la planta de alta y Ronnie la de la planta baja, cuando Lincoln termino baja ayudar a Ronnie a terminar de limpiar la cocina, entre los dos temaron la cocina mientras lo hacían los dos jugaban y platicaba, tardaron un buen rato haciendo el quehacer tanto que se les olvido que tenían que hacer de comer y no faltaba mucho para que llegaran Bobby y Lori, el teléfono de Ronnie empezó a sonar y vio que es su hermano el que llamaba.

¿Hola hermano que pasa?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Nada solo llamo para decir que Lori ya consiguió trabajo y vamos para la casa espero que ya este la comida- dijo Bobby.

La comida- dijo Ronnie Anne nerviosa.

Si la comida ¿o acaso se les olvido hacerla?- pregunto.

La verdad si olvidamos hacer la comida- dijo Ronnie Anne.

mmm... ya veo... creo que tendremos que llevar algo de comer- dijo Bobby.

Si... y de que consiguió trabajo Lori- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

En la casa les dieron, no tardaremos en llegar con la comida- dijo Bobby.

Bueno, adiós- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Adiós- dijo Bobby y colgó.

Al terminar de hablar entro Lincoln en la cocina y se sentó enfrente de Ronnie Anne.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lincoln

Nada... pero olvidamos preparar la comida- dijo Ronnie Anne

¡Cierto!- dijo Lincoln levantándose de su asiento rápido.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Pues prepararemos algo rápido- dijo Lincoln abriendo el refrigerador.

No te preocupes leme-o Bobby va a traer algo y además Lori ya consiguió trabajo.

Oh ya veo- dijo Lincoln y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo-¿y de que consiguió trabajo Lori?- pregunto.

No lo sé no me dijeron- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Entonces tendremos que esperar- dijo Lincoln.

Pasó un rato y ninguno de los dos continuaba la plática hasta que Ronnie la comenzó de nuevo.

Y Linc... ¿por qué no llamas mama a Lori?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

A eso... pues es difícil... además se siente raro que le diga así... con el tiempo tal ves le diga mama- dijo Lincoln.

¿Y a Bobby le dirás... pa... papa?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Eso... es aún más difícil... bueno tu hermano y yo tenemos una buena relación... pero decirle papa es algo que tomara mucho tiempo- dijo Lincoln.

¿Y a mí me dirás tía o a mi mama le dirás abuela?- pregunto Ronnie Anne

Jejeje a ti ya te dije tia jajaja... bueno a tu mama decirle abuela... eso se sentirá incomodo pero con el tiempo tal vez lo logre- dijo Lincoln.

¿Y vas a aceptar el apellido de mi familia si es que Bobby te lo propone y serias un Santiago?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln tardo un rato en contestar.

Toda mi vida he sido un Loud y es algo que me gusta pero desde que me empezaron a tratar mal por lo de la mala suerte deseaba no ser más un Loud y ser otra persona... y si Bobby me propusiera ser un Santiago... no se es algo que tendría que pensar muy bien... - dijo Lincoln un poco serio.

Pero sabes nunca dejarías ser un Loud ya que serias Lincoln Santiago Loud- dijo Ronnie Anne sonriendo.

Jejeje bueno lo tendre que pensar muy bien Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln

Los dos siguieron hablando y al poco rato llegaron Bobby y Lori y con ellos trajeron pizza para comer, al terminar de comer Lincoln quería saber cuál era el nuevo empleo de su mama.

¿Dónde vas a trabajar Lori?- pregunto Lincoln.

Voy a ser ayudante de gerente en salón de juego: bocadillos- dijo Lori.

No ya trabajaste hay- dijo Lincoln.

Si pero esta vez tengo un puesto mayor- dijo Lori.

Me da gusto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Bueno ya que terminaron de comer es hora de recoger- dijo Bobby


	6. Remordimiento, hipocresía y consecuencia

**Hola aquí Mari Loud reportándose hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Verdadera madre" espero y les guste mucho por cierto lo siento si tarde mucho en actualizar pero estaba corta de ideas y no quería arruinar este FanFic que me está gustando como queda y sin más por el momento no vemos al final**

**Casa Loud- mañana en la que escaparon Lori y Lincoln **

El día recién comienza en la casa Loud, la primera en levantarse es Rita y baja a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno para su familia, cuando lo termina toma un tazón donde comen los perros que estaba en el lavaplatos, le pone avena y agua, lo toma y sube las escaleras y lo deja fuera la puerta de perro por la que entra lincoln, se pregunta por qué tiene esto y porque su puerta está atrancada para que no salga su mala suerte, al dejar el desayuno del Albino y se derrama parte de este al dejarlo en la entrada

Al poco tiempo empiezan a bajar uno a uno los miembros de la familia y se sientan en sus lugares, pero, Leni se da cuanta de que falta Lori en la mesa.

Mamá, ¿donde está Loru? No la vi he visto hoy- pregunto Leni.

Leni es Lori y no está porqué se fue temprano a dejar sus papeles para ver si la aceptan en la universidad- dijo Rita.

Espero que la alimaña no le de mala suerte- dijo Lynn.

Eso si tiene razón Lynn- dijo Luna.

Si le va mal ya sabe cómo le va a ir a la ardilla en sus bellotas, jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan

Bien niñas cuando terminen su desayuno ponen su cosas en el lava platos y los lavan- dijo Rita.

Cuando terminaron todos dejaron sus platos y Lucy con Lynn se pusieron a lavarlos.

Cuando termine voy a practicar un rato golpea a la ardilla y ¿tú Lucy?- pregunto Lynn.

Suspiró, buscaré inspiración en el sufrimiento que le das a Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

Genial, listo ya terminamos voy a preparar mis cosas para jugar- dijo Lynn y salió corriendo.

Suspiró, si aquí espero- dijo Lucy.

Cuando Lynn salió corriendo para ir a buscar sus cosas Lucy se sienta en la mesa de la cocina,

Suspira y de un momento a otro se puede notar en sus mejillas que empiezan a correr lágrimas pero a que se debe esto.

durante la noche Lucy tubo una un sueño donde Lincoln era perseguido por Lynn, ella corría lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlos pero no podía al final solo escuchó un golpe y como un si un auto frenara, después de esto Lucy se despierta y comienza a respirar muy rápido esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría porque desde que comenzó todo lo de la mala suerte ha estado tratado mal a Lincoln si sentarse a preguntar si esta bien lo que hacen o si es real la mala suerte.

Dentro de ella ha estado a empezar a surgir dudas a y sentirse mal por lo que le ha hecho, y esta dispuesta a ayudarlo para que sus horribles pesadillas terminen y las de su hermano, esto es el remordimiento, las consecuencias y la hipocresía de parte de Lucy.

Bien ya regrese lista para comenzar- dijo Lynn con mucha alegría.

Eh... claro- dijo Lucy.

Bien pues vamos- dijo Lynn.

Ambas subieron a la planta alta y se encuentran con que la avena de Lincoln aún sigue en el lugar donde lo deja Rita todos los días.

Jaja parece que alguien hoy va a desayunar una buena tunda- dijo Lynn sonriendo.

Eh... no crees que debería desayunar antes de que le pegues- dijo Lucy.

Eh... claro que no fue su culpa por no desayunar y ahora yo le daré mi desayuno o que acaso estás de lado de la ardilla- dijo Lynn.

Que... no claro que no estoy de su lado solo lo decía para que aguante mejor los golpes y no caiga más rápido- dijo Lucy mintiendo.

Cierto tienes razón, será mejor que coma la última ves no duro mucho- dijo Lynn y tomó el plato de avena de Lincoln.

Con el plato de avena en mano abrió la puerta del cuarto para darle su comida a su hermano por la fuerza

Linki ya es hora de tu desayuno- dijo Lynn.

No recibió respuesta de su hermano.

Lincoln te estoy hablando y no me gusta que me ignoren, así que será mejor que salgas y vengas por tu desayuno- dijo Lynn molesta.

De nuevo no recibió respuesta de nadie.

Listo me hiciste enojar- dijo Lynn tirando el plato de avena y tomando el su bate para golpearlo.

Cuando entra al cuarto de esto y prende la luz se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en la cama.

Donde te escondite ardilla- dice Lynn muy molesta.

Empieza buscando debajo de la cama pero no está, seguido se escucha un ruido en la ventilación, toma la escalde y la pone en posición para subir a abrir la ventilación, ya sobre la escalera empieza a quitar las tornillos de la ventilación.

¡Te encontré!- dijo Lynn al abrir el conducto de ventilación pero en ves encontrar a Lincoln sale colmillos.

Ahh!- grita Lynn y cae de la escalera.

En el interior Lucy estaba riendo por el golpee que se propinó Lynn, pero no se reía por sabe que cuando se enoja le puede ir muy mal a quien sea así que mejor se aguanto la risa.

¡Lincoln!- dijo Lynn muy molesta y toma su bate para empezar a romper todas las cosas que estaban su cuarto.

Al terminar de romper todo queda muy exhausta, cuando estaba por salir del cuarto de pisa un traba que hace un ruido hueco, se agacha y la quita dejando al descubierto el lugar donde Lincoln escondía a Bun-Bun, lo toma y se lo queda viendo, al tener el peluche de su hermano en su manos le vino a la mente cuando lo vio por primera ves y sabía que era perfecto para el.

**FLASHBACK- nacimiento de Lincoln. **

_**La familia Loud estaba impaciente ,pues, Rita ya tenía un día en el hospital porque ya estaba cerca de dar a luz a su sexto hijo o hija y la familia estaba en el centro de Royal Woods buscando cosas para el nuevo bebé.**_

_**Bien chicas hay que buscar las cosas rápido ya que no falta mucho para que llegue su hermanito o hermanita- dijo Lynn Sr.**_

_**Si papá, bien chicas literalmente ya tiene la lista que dio mamá de las cosas que necesita el nuevo bebé así que a buscar- dijo una Lori de 6 años.**_

_**Si- dijeron Luna, Leni y Luan.**_

_**Papá de donde va a venir el nuevo bebé que aún no llegua- dijo Leni.**_

_**Cariño ve a buscar con tus hermanas las cosas- dijo Lynn Sr.**_

_**Si- dijo Leni.**_

_**Todas salieron a buscar las cosas que necesitaban en el centro comercial con él cuando de su padre, después de buscar las cosas pasaron por la zona donde están los juguetes al pasar Lynn Jr; quien estaba en brazos de su padre, de momento empieza a hacer ruido ruido y su padre lo nota.**_

_**Eh... ¿qué pasa cariño?- pregunto Lynn Sr.**_

_**Pa...pa...- dijo Lynn Jr; intentando hablar.**_

_**¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Lynn Sr.**_

_**Pa... pa... mi... da- dijo Lynn Jr señalando los juguetes. **_

_**No es hora para juguetes estamos comprando las cosas para tu nuevo hermanito o hermanita- dijo Lynn Sr.**_

_**Lynn Jr sigue intentando que su padre la lleve hasta donde están los juguetes y después de intentos además de llorar un poco al final la terminó llevando.**_

_**Bien que es lo que quieres- dijo Lynn Sr.**_

_**La bebe hace que su papá la acerque a donde están los peluches y termina señalando un peluche en forma de conejo con una playera color morado.**_

_**Ese- dijo Lynn Sr; señalando el conejo **_

_**La pequeña asintió.**_

_**Bien te compraré tu peluche- dijo Lynn Sr.**_

_**La pequeña dijo que no con la cabeza.**_

_**¿No lo quieres tú?- pregunto Lynn Sr.**_

_**La pequeña dijo que no de nuevo.**_

_**¿Entonces para quien es el peluche?- pregunto Lynn Sr.**_

_**E... e... pa... mi... el... el.. mano- dijo Lynn tratando de hablar.**_

_**¿Es para el nuevo bebé?- pregunto Lynn Sr.**_

_**La pequeña Lynn asintió.**_

_**Lynn Sr; estaba muy contento por que su hija menor aunque es una bebé ya pensaba en su hermano o hermana que esta por nacer y esto le saco una sonrisa además de que compro el peluche. **_

_**Al día siguiente en el hospital general de Royal Woods un pequeño niño de cabello blanco acababa de nacer, una por una todas la hermanas entraron para ver a su nuevo hermano y al fina fue el turno de Lynn Jr; quien en brazos de su padre entró al cuarto donde estaba su mamá, cargado a su hermanito recién nacido, este acercó a la pequeña que en brazos tenía al peluche con un moño color naranja.**_

_**Al ver a su hermano la pequeña quedó sorprendida al ver que tenía mechones color blanco, le entregó el peluche a su hermano y el soltó su primera rosa, Lynn Jr al ver esto sonríe y abrazó su hermano**__._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Al terminar de recordar cómo llegó el peluche a su hermano, además de este recuerdo otros más le llegaron a la mente y por instante titubeo que Lincoln, su hermanito menor fuera de mala suerte pero estas dudas terminar al instante porque ella siempre estaba segura de todo por eso es la numero uno ¿no?, su hermano era mala suerte y además con su orgullo y su forma de pensar no cambiaría de idea.

En un golpe de ir tomó el peluche y lo lanzó por la ventana circular del cuarto este callo en el pasto del patio, pronto llegó Charles y empiezo a corre con Bun-Bun en su boca, este se empezó a descoser hasta que se parte por parte y al fina sólo queda la cabeza que el perro de la familia lo mete en su casa.

Lynn molesta sale del cuarto de su hermano dejando sola a Lucy.

Entrenaré en el patio- dijo Lynn molesta.

Lucy se queda en el cuarto intrigada por la reacción de su hermana al peluche de Lincoln.

**En la noche.**

Para la hora de la cena Rita se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues Lori en todo en día no le ha llamado y no ha llegado a la casa, sabía que iba a dejar papeles para la universidad en ciudad capital e iba a tardar, pero su preocupación de madre le ganó y decidió marcar.

Hola, ¿Lori donde estás?- dijo Rita a través del teléfono.

Ah... hola mamá, sigo en la capital- dijo Lori a través de su celular.

!Que! ,¿por qué sigues haya?- pregunto Rita preocupada.

Los trámites de han alargado y me quedaré otro día- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Rita

Bueno tengo que colgar nos vemos mamá- dijo Lori y colgó.

Al colgar Rita llamo a sus hijas a cenar pero antes llevo otro plato de avena para que cenara su hijo, lo metió por la entrada para perro que tenía en su cuarto.

Al terminar de cenar la familia Loud fueron todos a la cama menos la comediante de la familia ya que mañana tendría su primera presentación en un café y estaba preparando su acto pero primero fue por un poco de suerte.

Bien es hora de conseguir una pata de conejo- dijo Luan y río por su chiste.

Tomó la llave y abrió la puerta, al entrar la luz estaba apagada, al prenderla vio que todo estaba hecho un desastre y el bate de Lynn estaba en el suelo, lo que significa solo una cosa Lynn vino por un poco de suerte y al parecer no la encontró, salió del cuarto para ir al patio donde es seguro que es la ardilla, al salir fue a la casa del perro, al ver dentro de ella ve que solo está Charles, luan se estaba empezando a preocupar, no es que le importe donde está Lincoln si no que necesita suerte para mañana, al buscar por el patio encuentra la cabeza de Bun-Bun, la toma, al caerlo un recuerdo le viene a la mente, el primer de clase de Lincoln.

_**FLASHBACK HACE OCHO AÑOS **_

_**AL SONAR LA CAMPAÑA TODOS LOS NIÑOS SALIERON DISPARADOS A LA CAFETERÍA YA QUE ES LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO, LUAN FUE DIRECTO AL PATIO YA QUE SU MADRE LE PREPARÓ EL ALMUERZO, ENCONTRÓ UNA BANCA PARA COMER SU ALMUERZO, AL TERMINAR SACA SU LIBRETA DE CHISTES PARA PRACTICAR SU NUEVA RUTUNA, EMPIEZA A CAMINAR POR TODO EL PATIO MIENTRAS IBA LEYENDO SUS NUEVOS CHISTES, SE RECARGA EN UN ÁRBOL QUE ESTÁ EN EL PATIO Y SIGUE LEYENDO HASTA QUE ESUCHA UN LLANTO QUE SE LE HACE FAMILIAR, AL RODEAR EL ÁRBOL VE A SU HERMANITO SENTADO ABRAZANDO SUS PIERNAS LLORANDO.**_

_**LINKI ¿QUE TIENES?- PREGUNTO LUAN PREOCUPADA.**_

_**EL PEQUEÑO ALBINO NO CONTESTO SOLO SEGIA LLORANDO.**_

_**LINKI ¿QUE PASA?- PREGUNTO LUAN PREOCUPADA.**_

_**EL ALBINO AL PARAR DE LLORAR Y VER A SU HERMANA MAYOR LA ABRAZA, LA MAYOR CORRESPONDE, HASTA QUE DEJA DE ESCUCHAR LLORIQUEOS DE SU HERMANO LO DEJA DE ABRAZAR PARA SABER QUE HACE EN LA PRIMARIA Y PORQUE NO ESTÁ EN SU SALÓN ADEMÁS DE QUERER SABER PORQUE ESTÁ LLORADO.**_

_**LINKI ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? Y ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS EN EL KÍNDER?- PREGUNTO LUAN.**_

_**ES QUE SALI CORRIENDO DEL PATIO- DIJO LINCOLN.**_

_**¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?- PREGUNTO LUAN.**_

_**ES QUE LOS NIÑOS ME ESTABAN MOLESTANDO POR MI CABELLO- DIJO LINCOLN.**_

_**¿QUÉ TE HICIAN?- PREGUNTO LUAN.**_

_**ME DECÍA DE COSAS- DIJO LINCOLN.**_

_**NO PASA NADA HERMANITO- DIJO LUAN Y ABRZA A LINCOLN.**_

_**QUIERO IR A CASA... NO QUEIRO REGRESAR A LA ESCUELA- DIJO LINCOLN.**_

_**EH... NO DIGAS ESO LINC... SABES PORQUE TE MOLESTABAN- DIJO LUAN.**_

_**NO- DIJO LINCOLN.**_

_**LO HACÍAN PORQUE QUE TE TIENEN ENVIDIA- DIJO LUAN.**_

_**ME TIENEN ENVIDA- DIJO LINCOLN.**_

_**SI TE TIENEN ENVIDIA PORQUE TU TIENES ALGO QUE TE HACE ÚNICO Y ELLOS NO- DIJO LUAN.**_

_**LO DICES ENSERIO- DIJO LINCOLN.**_

_**SI- DIJO LUAN.**_

_**LINCOLN DEJÓ DE ABRAZAR A LUAN PARA LEVANTARSE, LE DICE A LUAN QUE QUIERE REGRESAR A SU SALO, LA PEL CAFÉ TOMA DE LA MANO A SU HERMANO PARA REGRESARLO A SU SALÓN, AL EMPEZAR A CAMINAR LINCOLN SUETLA A LUAN Y REGRESA DONDE ESTABA, AL VOLVER CON LUAN VE QUE TRAE CON EL A BUN-BUN, TOMA DE NUEVO A LUAN Y SE ENCAMINAN AL KÍNDER, AL LLEGAR AL SALÓN DE LINCOLN LO SUELTA DE LA MANO, LE DICE QUE ENTRE, ANTES DE ABRÍR LA PUERTA LINCOLN DA UN BRINCO Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A LINCOLN, LUAN SONRÍE POR LA ACCION DE SU HERMANO, SE DEPIDE DEL ALBINO PARA REGRESAR A SU CLASE.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Ese no fue el único recuerdo que le vino a la mente, múltiples imágenes llegaron a su cabeza recordando los mejores momentos a lado de su hermano menor, como la primera ves que lo hizo reír, ese día ella decidió volverse comediante, al terminar esa ráfaga llegó a ella todo lo malo que le a provocado así hermano, como es que lo ha utilizado para sus bromas más crueles que han terminado en fracturas para el menor,al terminar de recordar todo eso calló a al suelo de rodillas donde empezó a llorar al darse cuenta que todo lo que le ha hecho a su hermano es malo, que la mala suerte no existe, que el día del partido Lynn solo tubo un mal juego, que su hermana es una mala perdedora, al terminar de llorar la preocupación regresa a la adolescente al no saber dónde está su hermano, da múltiples vueltas por todo el pato pero no había rastro de él pero fue encontrando todas la partes de Bun-Bun, las cuales recoge y entra a la casa.

Al estar dentro baja al sótano para buscar a su hermano y de nuevo sin ningún rastro de él, poco a poco el miedo empieza a crecer en la peli café al no encontrar así hermano, sale de hay y sube a la planta de arriba, al estar ahí sube al ático, comienza a buscar una señal del albino y de nuevo nada... esto desespero a la comediante al no saber donde estaba su hermano menor al que descuidó y maltrato por la superstición de Lynn, Luan calló al piso y comenzó a llorar de nuevo en silencio, en su interior se arrepentía de todo lo que le hizo su hermano... en ese momento deseaba más que nada que subirá por la escalera del ático para abrazarla y decirle que la perdona... empezó a oír que alguien subía por un momento creyó que era Lincoln pero no era Luna, al ver a su hermana llorando se acercó para ver que le pasa.

Sis ¿que tienes?- pregunto Luna.

Nada...- dijo Luan.

Luan sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- dijo Luna.

Bueno como sabes mañana es mi primera presentación en la cafetería y- dijo Luan hasta que fue interrumpida.

Esa alimaña de Mila suerte no te ayudo- dijo Luna molesta.

No le digas así-dijo luan alzando la voz.

Eh? ¿Que te pasa Luan?- pregunto Luna.

No vuelvas a llamar alimaña de mala suerte a Lincoln- dijo Luan alzando la voz.

Pero qué demonios te pasa sister ¿por que defiendes a la ardilla?- pregunto Luna molesta.

No es una ardilla es nuestro hermano- dijo Luan molesta.

Esa cosa no es mi hermano! Jamás lo ha sido... solo es un estorbo que usamos a nuestro beneficio- dijo Luna.

Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermano esta loca! Que tienes en la cabeza para creer todas las tonterías de Lynn! Luna abre los ojos Lincoln no es de mala suerte Lynn es una mala perdedora- dijo Luan molesta.

Y cómo puedes defender tu a la escoria o acaso te lavo el cerebro con sus mentira crei que alguien inteligente como tú no creería eso- Luna.

Yo abrí ojos... tarde pero los abrí... ahora solo quiero arreglar las cosa con mi hermano y buscar como enemendar los errores de Lynn- dijo Luan.

Si que estás loca... solo espero que su mala suerte no se te haya pasado o tendremos otra ardilla mas- dijo Luna.

Luna bajo del ático para ir a su cuarto, luan salió tras de ella para decirle de cosas pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta está cerrada con seguro a la peli café no le quedó de otra que tener que dormir en la sala, al acostarse en el sillón empezó a pensar en cómo arreglar el problema de Lincoln pero algo más importante está en su cabeza y es donde es que está su hermano.

En la madrugada la rockera despertó de golpe al tener una pesadilla donde se arruinaba su primer concierto esto generó miedo y de inmediato se le levantó para ir a golpear a Lincoln ya que de seguro el provocó que tuviera esa pesadilla, al bajar de su cama ve a hacia la cama se hermana menor y ve que está vacía, le vino a la mente que la dejo a fuera por empezar a estar de lado de Lincoln.. la peli café pensó que eso se merecía al estar de lado de la ardilla y sí seguía con eso ella se le uniría pronto, al salir de su cuarto fue rápidamente al cuarto donde duerme la pequeña alimaña, al abrir ve que la puerta no tenía su candado, entra, prende la luz y ve que todo está hecho un desastre, nota que el bate se Lynn está tirado, de impedimento piensa que se le adelantó para golpearlo, la rockera sonríe al pensar que ya le dieron su merecido así que regresa a su cuarto.

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capituló de mi verdadera madre espero que les haya gustado mucho, por cierto decidí dividir este capituló en tres partes ya que sería muy pesado leer en total entre 50 páginas, espero y le guste mucho. **


	7. Remordimiento,hipocresía- parte 2

**Hola comunidad aquí Mari Loud reportándose hoy les traigo un capituló de mi verdadera madre espero que les guste mucho y nos vemos al final del capituló, por cierto lo sintió si soy algo explicita **

Al regresar a su cuarto va su ropero para colocarle su pijama ya que se quedó su ropa normal, al sacar su pijama por accidente tira una caja, al recogerla y ve lo que tiene dentro de ello, siente una pequeña pulsación en su corazón ya que ve una foto donde le estaba cantando a Lincoln una canción para dormir... de inmediato la lanza contra la pared y se rompe en mil pedazos... por un momento dudo que Lincoln no sea de mala suerte pero recordó todo lo que les dijo Lynn acerca de cómo Lincoln arruinó su vida de todas... con eso en mete se puso su pijama y regreso a dormir.

**En medio de la noche Luna sintió que la estaban moviendo y no tardo mucho en despertar para su sorpresa la persona que estaba parada a su lado era Lincoln, al verlo se extraña de que hacía la pequeña alimaña a su lado y porque se veía como cuando tenía cinco años.**

**¿Qué pasa Linki?- pregunto Luna.**

**Que! Porque llame a la alimaña linki!- dijo Luna en su mante.**

**Tuve una pesadilla- dijo Lincoln mientras lagrimeaba.**

**Tranquilo no pasa nada hermanito- dijo Luna y lo cargo para ponerle en medio en medio de ella para darle un abrazo **

**Que porque lo estoy cargando! Porque lo estoy abrazando! Se me va a pasar su mala suerte!- dijo Luna en su mente.**

**Gra... gracias lunita- dijo Lincoln.**

**No pasa nada hermanito para estoy para cuidarte- dijo Luna.**

**Yo no cuido malditas alimañas!- dijo Luna en su mente.**

**Puedo dormir hoy contigo- pregunto Lincoln.**

**Claro hermanito y si tienes otra pesadilla yo te protegeré junto con Bun-Bun- dijo Luna.**

**Que demonios me pasa porque digo esa cosas!- dijo Luna en su mente.**

**Gracias- dijo Lincoln y poco a poco se quedó dormido.**

**De nada pequeño- dijo Luna y le dio un beso en su frente.**

**No lo beses tonta- dijo Luna en su mente.**

**De momento una fuerte luz blanca iluminó su cuarto dejando deslumbrada a Luna, cuando puede volver a ver ve que está en el cuarto de Lincoln, donde puede ver qué hay una cuna donde duerme él albino mientras ella le cantaba una canción de cuna, minutos más tarde el pequeño albino se había quedado completamente dormido, del suelo toma a Bun-Bun para colocarlo a su lado.**

**Duerme bien hermanito- dijo Luna y sonrió.**

**Ya deja de hacer eso- dijo Luna en su mente.**

**Así fue cambiado varías veces de recuerdos a lo largo de su sueño, odiaba cada momento que pasaba a lado de la alimaña, mientras pasaban los recuerdos el corazón de Luna poco a poco se fue ablandando, ya no decía de cosas con cada recuerdo qué pasa al contrario lo disfrutaba mientras pasaba esto Luna empezó a ver que todo lo que le han provocado a su hermano está mal, el nunca ha sido de mala suerte al contrario siempre está hay para apoyarla en todo, llegó a la misma conclusión que Luan... Lynn es una mala perdedora y supersticiosa que al no saber qué hacer cuando pierdo busco un culpable que para mala suerte fue Lincoln, una última ves la luz blanca la segó, estaba ansiosa de ver que le recordaría esta ves.**

**Al recuperar la vista vio que estaba en la patio correteando a Lincoln, lo primero que pensó es que estaban jugando a algo, para lograr atraparlo lo tacleó, esto la preocupó porque el Lincoln de este recuerdo parece de seis años, al quedar de frente ve que su hermano tiene un ojo morado y el labio roto, esto la preocupo mucho, cuando intenta habla ve que propina una fuerte cachetada, el menor comienza a llorar.**

**Oh qué pasa alimaña ¿por qué lloras?- pregunta Luna de manera irónica.**

**Que! por qué le pegué!?- se pregunta Luna muy preocupada.**

**Lu... lunita... por favor no me pegues- dijo Lincoln llorando y hablado entre cortado.**

**No ves que así consigo tu surte- dijo Luna y le dio otra cachetada.**

**Ya para- dijo Luna en su mente.**

**Lunita... po... por... favor- dijo Lincoln.**

**Ya me tienes arta pequeña alimaña- dijo Luna y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándolo el aire.**

**El pequeño albino no podía hablar solo podía llorar, Luna solo veía lo que su yo del sueño le estaba haciendo a su hermanito, quería que sueño parara o poder golpearse a sí misma para que pare... pero solo era una espectadora, la golpiza continuo, Luna solo podía ver lo que pasaba, poco antes de terminar el albino está en el suelo llevo de golpes, heridas, tosía sangre y apenas se podía mover.**

**Bien es hora de terminar contigo- dijo Luna y lo tomo del cuello para estrangularlo.**

**Lu...Lu... lunita- dijo Lincoln hasta que ya no pudo respirar y se oyó un crujido.**

**Luna dejo a Lincoln al suelo, para irse caminado de hay, mientras que la otra luna empezaba a llorar por presenciar la muerte se su hermano y no puso hacer nada, sabía que si las cosas seguían así ese sería el futuro de Lincoln.**

Luna despierte de golpe, estaba bañada en sudor por todo lo que soñó, la reacción de la rockera fue comenzar llorar, se empezó a decir a si misma que estaba arrepentida de todo lo que le había provocado a su hermano, que haría todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas con él y para que regrese a cómo era todo antes, recordó otra cosa importante Luan... bajo rápido de la su cama para ver si estaba en la suya... nada estaba vacía... Luna se sentía culpable de lo que le dijo y de como se comportó con Luan pero le preocupaba más donde estaba durmiendo, salió del cuarto para ir rápido a la sala, hay que ve que Luan estaba durmiendo en la sala, se acercó a luan para despertarla, al verla luan se molesta.

¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto luan molesta.

Vine a ver cómo estás- dijo Luna.

Ya viste que estoy bien te puedes ir- dijo Luan.

Lo siento- dijo Luna.

¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Luan.

Dije que lo siento... lo siento por comportarme como una idiota contigo... por ser una mala hermana para Lincoln... por hacerle caso a Lynn... por lastimar a Lincoln- dijo Luna y comenzó a llorar.

Luan reaccionó y abrazó a Luna.

Te perdono hermana... y descuida verás que Lincoln te perdonará cuando vea que estás de su lado- dijo luan.

Por cierto donde está Linc pensé que estaría con el- dijo Luna.

No lo encuentro...- dijo Luan.

Como que no lo encuentras- dijo Luna preocupada.

Puede que Lori se lo haya llevado con ella a lo de su inscripción... espero que sea así... espero que con ella tenga paz- dijo Luan.

Esperamos que sea así- dijo Luna.

Hay que ir a dormir- dijo Luan.

Ambas hermanas subieron a su cuarto a dormir esperando que su hermano esta bien, hasta este punto cuatro de las hermanas Loud ya no creían en la ma suerte, con la determinación de Luan y Luna ayudarían que todo fuera como antes.

**Dos dias después de la fuga de Lori y Lincoln.**

El ambiente dentro de la casa Loud está muy tenso pues ya habían pasado dos dias y lori aún no regresaba de la gran ciudad, Rita varias veces les he estado llamado pero la respuesta de lori siempre es la misma "hay mucha gente, un pasaré más tiempo aquí" eso reconfortaba a Rita pero algo no le cuadraba.

Lynn Loud estaba muy molesta pues tenía dos dias que veía a la ardilla de mala suerte para que la ayudara con sus entrenamientos y cuando aparecería le iba ir muy mal, saben para alguien que culpa a su hermano y cree que tiene mala suerte no puede vivir sin saber de él más de un día, irónicamente de momento le llegan los buenos momentos cuando pienso en su hermano pero lo reprime con la idea que le a arruinado varios partidos, se podría decir que dentro de la cabeza de Lynn hay un conflicto.

por su parte la rockera y la comediante estaban muy preocupadas pues tenía más de dos días sin saber de su hermano, así que por su cuenta han salido a buscarlo, cada ves que se topan con Lynn o alguna de las otras chicas y hablaban o decían algo malo de Lincoln, las dos estallan por dentro pues no creían en la mala suerte ya.

La pequeña gótica seguía a sus hermanas a escondidas , como las dos mayores estaba preocupada por Lincoln ya que tenía dos días sin verlo , ella tampoco creía ya en la mala suerte desde hace un tiempo pero no podía hacer nada por miedo a que pudiera sufrir el mismo destino que Lincoln así que por eso a estado actuando desde las sombras, la pequeña sabe que necesita aliadas y por eso usando sus conexiones con el misticismo implantó en Luan y Luna los recuerdos con Lincoln para que se dieran cuenta que no hay mala suerte solo es Lynn siendo mala perdedora y para su buena suerte logró corregir a sus hermanas, acaso creían que fue casualidad que los recuerdos llegaran a ella y si se lo preguntan de igual manera en Lynn también implantó los recuerdos pero la deportista es resiste pero aún así no pierde la fe de que pueda corregir a Lynn para terminar esto.

Mientras Lucy seguía a Luan y Luna a escondidas, en un error de la gótica cae al suelo provocado un ruido que alerta a sus hermanas, de manera rápida corría un pequeño callejón que estaba a su lado, de su parte las dos hermanas alertada por el ruido creyeron que alguien las estaba siguiendo, por un momento creyeron que era Lynn ya que últimamente parece más rara como si algo la comiera y como saben cómo es en cualquier momento las puede acusar de conspirar con la ardilla, y estarían condenadas a sufrir él mimos destino que su hermano, entraron al pequeño callejón pues era el lugar más obvio para esconderte.

Quien está hay!- dijo Luna.

No hubo respuesta de nadie.

Lynn sal ya! Sabes que eres tú quien no sigue- dijo Luan.

De nuevo nadie respondió.

Si quieres que sea por la malas así será- dijo Luna.

De momento ven que alguien sale detrás de los botes para sorpresa de las dos era Lucy quien salió de hay.

¿Lucy qué haces aquí?- pregunto Luna.

Que acaso eres un espía se Lynn- dijo Luan

No... suspiro... las he estado siguiendo- dijo Lucy.

Porque acaso Lynn te mando para qué culparnos de algo- dijo Luna.

No... suspiro... lo hago porque también busco a Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

Para que los buscas para sacrificarlo en tus rituales- dijo Luan.

No... suspiro... los busco porque ya no creo en la mala suerte- dijo Lucy.

Y porque deberíamos creerte- dijo Luna.

Por esto- dijo Lucy y se alzó el fleco dejando ver unos ojos arrepentidos en busca de su hermano y perdón.

Wao.. si dice la verdad- dijo Luna.

Si que la dice- dijo Luan.

Ven se los dije- dijo Lucy.

¿Desde cuando no crees ya?- pregunto Luna.

Suspiro... desde hace un mes- dijo Lucy.

Y porque no hiciste nada!- dijo Luan.

Tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que a Lincoln si lo defendía... por eso espere a que otra persona actuara para no estar sola- dijo Lucy.

¿Y si nadie hubiera actuado?- pregunto Luna.

Me hubiera arriesgado aunque corriera el mismo destino que Linc- dijo Lucy.

Hay que seguir buscando a Lincoln- dijo Luan.

Las tres hermanas siguieron con su camino en busca de su único hermano, pasaron todo el día en búsqueda de su hermano recorrido media ciudad pero nada ni un rastro de el, esto desilusionó mucho a las tres chicas, durante el regreso a casa Luan y Lucy se quedaron dormidas en el camión, por su parte Luna pensaba en otros lugares donde se podría estar escondiendo, por un momento pensó en que Lori se lo llevó con ella pero lo descartó de inmediato ya que eso le podría traer mucho problemas a la rubia ya que ella desde un principio no creyó en la mala suerte.

Al llegar a la parada despierta a sus dos hermanas, las tres bajan y caminan un par de cuadras para llegar a su casa, al entrar ven que Lynn está sentada en la escalera parecía que estuviera triste o algo le pasara, al ver sus hermanas la miraban se levantó rápido.

¿Vieron a la alimaña? que la llevo buscando todo el día y no lo encuentro- pregunto Lynn.

No no la hemos visto- dijo Luan.

Saben para alguien que cree que tiene mala suerte ni puedes vivir sin saber de él más de un día- dijo Luna.

¿Qué cosa insinúas?- pregunto Lynn molesta.

Que párese que te preocupas por el- dijo Luan

Yo preocupada por esa ardilla! Si tu chistes van de mal en peor, solo lo busco para sacar la buena suerte que da su traje- dijo Lynn riendo.

Bueno eso parece- dijo Luan.

Estas loca si crees que yo me preocuparía por la ardilla- dijo Lynn y salió de la casa.

¿Crees que se preocupa por el?- pregunta Luna.

Si no porque pregunta por él a cada rato... puede que ya no crea en la suerte pero es muy orgullosa para aceptarlo y corregir sus errores- dijo Luan.

Suspiro... puede que tengas razón- dijo Lucy.

Parece que mi magia está haciendo efecto en ella... pero no se deja sucumbir por los recuerdos... tendré que usar algo más fuerte- dijo Lucy en su cabeza.

**Cuatro días después de la fuga de Lori y Lincoln.**

Conforme pasaban los día en la casa Loud el ambiente se hacía más tenso que pareciera que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, esto se debe a que lori ya tiene más de cuatro día que no llega a la casa, cada ves que Rita la llamaba siempre le decía lo mismo "que había mucha gente que retrasaron los papeles y se tendría que quedar más tiempo" Rita no están convencida del todo pero no le quedaba de otra que creer lo que decía su hija.

Las tres chicas llevan tres días buscando a Lincoln pero nada no había rastro de él, Lucy usaba sus contactos en el mundo místico pero... nada no había rastro de él hay, había contactado a la bisabuela Harriet y tampoco ella le había dado una respuesta, solo le decía que estaba bien pero no le dejaba su ubicación, esto generaba mucha duda, se estarán preguntando porque no llaman a la policia para decir que su hermano estaba desaparecido pero al hacerlo tendrían que dar explicaciones de porque huyó el chico y hay se sabría todo de la mala suerte, y toda la familia sería culpada por hacerle pasar semejante tortura, lo más seguro es que gran parte de ellos terminarán en prisión y era lo que querían evitar a toca costa.

Al empezar anochecer las tres chicas Loud regresan a casa, cada ves que les pregunta Rita porque salen las tres responden que ayudan a Luna y su banda con su música, Rita al ser una madre descuidada cree lo que le dicen sus hijas, al terminar de cenar cada uno va para su cuarto, en el cuarto de la gótica y la deportista podemos ver cómo Lynn esta retraída, anímica, cabizbaja, ojerosa esto desde que Lincoln desapareció parece que todo empezó p desde que tuvo a Bun-Bun en la mano y el recuerdo de cómo se lo dio género la primera duda en ella, a lo dos dias que de qué desapareció Lynn empezó con insomnio ya que cada vez que dormía empezaban de nuevo las "pesadillas" y se preguntaran cuales son estas pesadillas, bueno estás consiste en los recuerdos más preciados que tiene que con Lincoln, casa uno de ellos es un estaca en el corazón así que por eso evita dormir para ver nada de eso.

A los cuatro dias que desapareció Lincoln, por la mañana antes del desayuno Lynn salió desesperada al patio tracero y porque lo aria... sencillo fue en búsqueda del peluche favorito de su hermano, lo busco por todo el patio pero no hay rastro de él, esto la hizo cree qué tal ves alguien se lo llevó al verlo hay tirado o puede que Charles lo haya destruido, al pensar eso algo dentro de Lynn se rompió ya que perdió la posición más preciada se su hermanito, de inmediato cambio de actitud de nuevo ya que se formó un sonrísa en su rostro al ver que destruyó un posición de mala suerte, pareciera que cuando Lynn está por redimirse su arrogancia y estupides no la deja.

En la madrugada Lucy salió del cuarto con rumbo al ático hay quitando un fondo falso saco sus cosas de misticismo, tomó el libro para empezar a repetir el hechizo que ha iba hecho sobre Lynn, tomó la muñeca budu con su forma, en ella clavo diez agujas en la cabeza, en cada aguja hay dos palpes que dicen- **recuerdo, tortura**\- en su total la muñeca ya tienes quince aguja con esto espera lograr salvar al hermana.

Coloca de nuevo la muñeca en fondo falso después toma dos muñecas pequeñas una forma de Lola y la otra de Lana, en ella clava dos aguja para dar un total de tres, con esto estaba segura de que lograría su redención, al guarda todo y baja para regresa a su cama para dormir.

Ya se que se están preguntando en este momento quien le abrió los ojos a Lucy, fue... la bisabuela Harriet, durante un sueño de la gótica ella se apareció para hablar con ella de tomó el mal que obró en contra de su hermano, además de mostrarles los posibles final si es que continuaba por ese camino, al ver todo lo que puede pasar junto con la plática de la bisabuela Lucy abrió los ojos y le prometió a la bisabuela regresar las cosas a la normalidad, cosa que esta logró.

**Ocho días después de la fuga de Lincoln y Lori.**

Más de una semana a pasado de la desaparición de Lincoln y la supuesta ida de Lori a la gran ciudad para ver lo de la universidad, Rita estaba con los nervios cada día que pasaba pues la mayor se su hijas no regresaba, esto la tenía con el santo en cielo, ahora cuando llamaba Lori le cambio el pretexto diciéndolo que "estaba buscando junto a Bobby un apartamento y esto le podría llevar un par de días" esto no convenció del todo a Rita pero no le quedaba de otra que aguantar lo que dice.

Las tres hermanas aún salen todos los días a recorrer la calle en busca de su hermano desaparecido pero como siempre nada.

Se estarán preguntando si es que sirvió el hecho con las gemelas... pues léanlo por ustedes mismos, a, terminar el día la misma rutina se repite, Lynn parecía ir de mal en peor, Luan y Luna estaban empezó a perder la fe de que su hermano aparezca pero Lucy les dice que la bisabuela le dice que está sano y salo, Lola y Lana por su lado desde hace tres días han estado muy raras pero nadie sabe lo que les pasa ya que se han vuelto un poco cerradas, y para ser sinceros desde Lucy, luan y Luna salen nadie les presta atención.

**Podemos ver cómo una pequeña niña rubia que usa un vestido rosa estaba corriendo lejos de un resintió ya que había quedado elimina en la primera ronda de un concurso de belleza, pero como es posible que Lola Loud haya sido elimina en la primera ronda, simple entre todas concursantes se unieron para hacer que Lola falle en cada una de las primeras pruebas, una saboteo el la tarima para que se caiga, otra puso polvo pica pica en su maquillaje para que se humille delante de todos, y logró colocar tírale en sima un cubeta llena de pintura roja.**

**al caer la pintura sobre la pequeña Loud todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, incluso los jurados se rieron, Lola salió disparada de hay, cuando estaba corriendo para salir varias veces se calló la pintura provoca que se resbalara, la cereza sobre el pastel fue que el concurso de belleza estaba siendo transmitido en la ciudad y todos vieron cómo Lola fue humillada.**

**Al salir de resintió Lola corrió hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque, se sentó de debajo de un árbol y comenzó a llorar por lo que le había sucedído, además le ardían los ojos por la pintura que le había entrado, pasado un par de minutos las pequeña Loud seguía hecha un mar de lagrimas hasta que escucho su nombre.**

**Lola... al fin te encuentro- dijo Lincoln.**

**La pequeña peli rubia vio a su hermano mayor que estaba hincado frente de ella, su reacción fue abrazarlo, hay se soltó de nuevo a llorar, el albino correspondo él abrazo de su hermana aunque termino todo sucio por la pintura, mientras hacía estro comenzó a cantarle para que la pequeña se empezara a calmar y dejar de llorar.**

**Tranquila hermanita ya paso- dijo Lincoln abrazando a Lola.**

**Gra... gra... gracias hermanito- dijo Lola.**

**Después de un rato el abrazo termina entre los dos, pero aún Lincoln ve que Lola está mal.**

**Tranquila- dijo Lincoln.**

**Linc... ¿soy mala?- pregunto Lincoln.**

**No... no Lola no eres mala, eres una linda y buena niña- dijo Lincoln sonreído.**

**Gracias Linc- dijo Lola y abrazo a Lincoln.**

**De nada- dijo Lincoln correspondiendo el abrazo.**

**Al estar abrazando a Lincoln, empezó a sentir que poco a poco como su hermano se estaba desvanecido, al sentir eso Lola lo suelta y contempla cómo no solo su hermano desvanecía si todo, al desaparecer todo solo quedó ella rodeada de la oscuridad, el miedo invadió a la rubia, empezó a correr para intentar salir de hay pero no tenía fin la oscuridad, a lo lejos después de correr por un tiempo indefinido logró visualizar un luz blanca, corrió hacia ella, al estar cerca la deslumbra dejándola ciega por un instantes.**

**Al recuperar la vista ve que se encuentra en el patio de enfrente de su casa, al reconocer el lugar queda aliviada pero al mirar el suelo ve un rastro de sangre que parece llegar al patio tracero, con mucho miedo empieza a seguir el rastro, al llegar al patio tracero ve que el rastro concluye en la casa de Charles, preocupada se acerca a la casa pensado que le pasó algo al perro de la familia, con el miedo hasta los pelos mira dentro de la casa, hay puede ver qué hay algo durmiendo hay, al alejarse por accidente patea un juguete de Lily y hace ruido, la rubia queda petrifica ya que oye que algo se mueve dentro de la casa del perro.**

**De la casa ve salir una figura humanoide, al salir contempla que es una ardilla con forma de un niño, al verla queda horrorizada por lo que tuvo que sufrir el chico para que lo convirtieran en una especie de ardilla.**

**Lo... lo... Lola- dijo el chico él ardilla tratando de hablar.**

**Co... ¿como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto la rubia.**

**El chico se quedó inerte, solo podía repetir una palabra y era el nombre de la rubia.**

**¿Quien eres?- pregunta la rubia.**

**El chico ardilla se empezó a acercar a Lola, ella empezó a retroceder para evitar que se acerque a ella, al estar retrocediendo se tropieza con algo, la pequeña rubia ve con lo que se tropieza es con la piel de un ser humano, al verla deduce que es la piel del niño, cuando la ve a detalle descubre que es la piel de Lincoln, al hacer tal descubrimiento la pequeña empieza a llorar por el cruel destino que sufrió Lincoln.**

**Li... Li... ¿Lincoln que te paso?- pregunto Lola llorando.**

**El niño ardilla no respondió solo se sigo acercándose a la pequeña rubia.**

**¿Lincoln quien te hizo esto?- pregunto Lola llorando.**

**El niño ardilla se detiene y con su brazo señala a Lola, esto la extraña ya que nunca le ha hecho nada, al estarla señalando empieza a llagarle a Lola múltiples recuerdos de todo el mal que le ha provocado a su hermano, hasta llegó a tener visiones de él esta amarrado a una mesa donde suplica que no le haga nada que lo perdonen por todo lo malo que les haya causado y que lo dejen irse pero la respuesta de todas su hermanas era la misma- ERES UNA FUENTE DE MALA SUERTE QUE NO LUEDE ESTAR LIBRE DE SU TRAJE POR ESO AHORA SERÁ UNO CON EL TRAJE- Lola presenció a lado de sus hermanas como Lisa despellejaba a su hermano para después ponerle el traje. **

**Al terminar la visión Lincoln o lo queda de él sé coloco sobre su hermana y con sus dientes de ardilla comenzó a devorar a Lola, mientras que ella pedía perdón por todo. **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capituló de hoy espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en un próximo capituló de mi verdadera madre, por cierto si les interesa pueden pasar a leer **

**Lynncoln uno para el otro**

**The abdl House**


End file.
